


Road to Happiness

by Evenjalinecas65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Dick, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Castiel, Castiel Whump, Difficult Pregnancy, Doctor Dean Winchester, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Top Dean Winchester, made up medical shit, mentions of abortions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenjalinecas65/pseuds/Evenjalinecas65
Summary: Castiel Novak, the son of billionaires Naomi Novak and Zachariah Novak has an ability to get pregnant.Being a carrier, he was mistreated and ignored but he managed to survive in a home full of knot headed people. His parents married him off to business man "Dick Roman".  His marriage is loveless and his every day is like a hell under the thumb of his authoritative husband. Being pregnant and ignored, he finds love in the arms of his handsome doctor Dean Winchester.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Hey guys it’s my first attempt on fanfiction so please go easy on me . I’ll try to update every week. Kudos, comments and suggestions would be much appreciated. Hope you enjoy the story
> 
> Warnings: Physical abuse, mention of sexual abuse

 

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_   
_Leading you down, into my core_   
_Where I've become so numb, without a soul_   
_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_   
_Until you find it there, and lead it, back, home_

 

 

**Chapter 1**

  
Castiel took his birth control pills and went towards his bedroom. His husband was coming home after one month business trip and he was dreading the time to face his dick ofa husband. Lost in his thoughts he heard his cell phone ringing, it was from charlie his best friend, castiel picked up the call.

  
"Hi Queen, what’s up", Castiel asked with the smile

"Hello Cassie, nothing just covered my shift but it was one hell of a stressful day. One of my patients died and one puked on me, but hey nothing new it’s a routine work. How you doing bestie?" Charlie asked

"Hey Char I am so sorry about the patient, I know how hard it gets for you when you lose patients but you’ll be fine. I am doing fine char, what about you? Any new LARPing events?"

"Thank you Cassie! But No boy no Larping events as I am busy trying to get a date with the fellow hot sexy nurse". Charlie replied giggling. ”Wow Red, congratulations! Tell me about her? Castiel asked enthusiastically

”Well her name is Dorothy and she is a paediatrics head nurse but God Cassie she is gorgeous, funny, beautiful and can make me laugh in the worst possible sad scenarios. She helped me get through today. Hey much talk about me, Tell me about you, when is your Slut of a Husband coming home?"

"Charlie!" Castiel sighed getting sad at the mention of his husband. "He will be here at home in probably 3-4 hours"

"And will pester you about the baby making" Charlie interrupted

"Yeah that’s what I am scared about Char I don’t want kids, not now and not with him. I know he is never gonna care about the baby. He just wants to satisfy my parents so he can get a half share of mother’s inheritance". Castiel was now close to crying thinking that his ability to carry a baby would be use for money.

"Hey cassie, don’t be sad I know you would not give in to his evil advances, and in two years you would be free from him. Just hang on blue bird"  
”Yeah Charlie I know. Hey are you free tomorrow so we can meet at 5.00 pm? Cas inquired

"Yup cassie I am free tomorrow as it’s my night shift tomorrow. I’ll be at local bar at 5’o’"

"Ok Charlie. Hey I am Hanging up Roman is here"

"Byee Cassie and please call him dick. Good night"

Castiel laughed at his friend’s comment, he knew that his husband would not be in sharing and caring mood about his tour, he would just get in his pants to get he wants. Castiel quickly hid his birth control pills in the last drawer of his bedside table under papers knowing Dick would be so mad to see him taking these pills and he would be bruised and supporting a shiner tomorrow for not being careful.

  
Problem was that castiel loved kids, if he had a loving partner he would have popped out two or three gorgeous kids having blue eyes dark hair but he knew Dick would only get him knocked up then will ignore him for whole nine months and at last would take the baby after he or she will be born to be with his boytoy Elden styne.

**_Flashback_ **

He remembered his carrier status was revealed at 14 when he had stomach virus and his nanny took him to doctor’s office.  
While doing his ultrasound Dr.Missouri saw something unusual and after initial treatment for his stomach flu he was sent to Obstetrics ward for further examination. He remembered how scared he was while sitting in flimsy gown with no one by his side waiting for anyone to come and hold him, hug him and say that everything’s going to be okay angel. After some time his mother and Gabriel arrived at hospital and after his test results Naomi looked at castiel with such hate that he broke down.  
Castiel was sitting on exam table lost in thoughts when his Mother and brother arrived and Gabriel was the only one who hugged him tight and kissed him on forehead as castiel started crying.

"Mother! What is wrong with me? Why I am here in ward of pregnant women" Castiel asked in broken voice.

"Stop crying like babies castiel, you will know why you are here and you are going to bring disgrace to our family name after the results" His mother viciously replied remembering what Missouri told her about his son’s health

”Hey mom if you couldn’t support and comfort Cassie who by the way is your son then please shut your trap." Gabriel retorted

"Shut up Gabriel, watch your tongue or I will cut it." Naomi said getting angry and in that moment an Asian doctor came in the room and nodded at the family.

”Hello Castiel I am Dr.Tran and I am going to check your internal organs to see if you have a carrier gene or not. As you are only 14 and your body is still developing, only stomach ultrasound couldn’t show me everything so unfortunately internal ultrasound will be necessary. Any questions you have sweetie? ” No mam" castiel replied

”Do you want your mother and brother to be here while I do the exam." Dr.Tran asked and at that moment Naomi fled away from the room and sat in the waiting room whereas

Gabriel stayed and doctor motioned him to sit in the chair and hold his brother’s hand.

”Castiel are you ready?” Dr Tran inquired. “Yeah,” He emotionlessly replied. ”Ok boy lie on your back and put your feet up in stirrups” Castiel did as doctor asked and dr.Tran covered him with the sheets to protect his modesty

“Here we go, Castiel, inserting speculum, probably cold and a little pressure.” She began the exam and Cas hissed a little at the amount of pressure while Gabriel squeezed his hand harder. Dr.Tran applied some pressure to Castiel’s lower abdomen using the other hand, then she inserted transducer in his hole and started looking at the screen and after 5 seconds she was done. He was given tissue to clean the lubricant used in the exam. After getting his feet out of the stirrups his mother was called in.

”Well Mrs.Novak your son is carrier and all his reproductive parts are in good shape. Castiel you have the ability to get pregnant as 30% of male population have this gene so you do not have to be worry about it, it’s not the new thing but there are options available we will prescribe you birth control pills that you have to take once you are sexually active and want to avoid unplanned pregnancy and as for the family you guys have to be helping him through this hard time so he can accept his status and honey you do not have to be scared, think it as the girl parts in your body like womb, uterus but overall you are male.” Dr.Tran told them and her calm words were like a Baum to his achy heart, Any questions? ”

”Well Dr.Tran will I get periods” castiel asked getting frightened

”No boy no periods! But from time to time you will experience cramps in your lower belly and heat pads would be best for these cramps otherwise no problems”

”Thank God! Thank you so much Doctor” Castiel said as he was being soothed by calming words and happy news NO PERIODS. His mother looked at him hatefully and motioned them to move towards the car

”Hey cassie why no periods I would have loved to bring you panties, pads, tampons and other shit that goes with it” Gabriel pouted

”Shut up Gabe” Castiel growled but smiled at funny comment. He knew that his brother was trying to make the situation light and bring smile to his lips. Gabriel was the only one who could get him calm down in sad moments.

”Boys stop that it’s no laughing matter and castiel how can you laugh after what happened huhh! You are abomination, a crack in our castle of glass, you are not my son” Naomi said spouting hate.

”Hey Cassie don’t let her words get to you. Be strong brother I am here, Anna is with you, you will get through this man” Gabriel said to cheer him up. ”Thanks Gabe I love you” Castiel appreciated Gabriel

”No problem man just don’t make me uncle before forty” Gabriel said cheekily. ”No problem as I will make you uncle in your 20’s and you will have to do all diaper duties bro! Castiel snarked back and went towards the house. ”Hey not cool Cassandra”

                                                                                                        ** _Flashback Finished_**

Castiel’s marriage with the Dick was big sham, he was married at the young age of 19, his parents made a deal with dick roman that there son would be married to him and in exchange they will merge their business to get more fame, class, status and becoming more powerful and after castiel popped out their grandson, their Chicago villa costing millions of dollars would be given to Dick Roman as a gift, because according to Naomi, Dick Roman was saint marrying their carrier son making them more rich and on top of that giving them grandson. Anna, Gabriel were never the type to settle down and give them grand babies and Micheal wanted to be at least old enough to bring more members in family and hael was infertile so castiel was left to do this for his Snob parents

Gabriel and Anna were always close to him and were very protective of him although Gabriel always tried to pull pranks on him and embarrass him through quirky comments but he was castiel’s best sibling. Anna on the other side was quiet and shy and was close to mother so she never tried to stop his parents from abusing him but she loved him no matter what, Gabriel always stood up for him no matter the consequences but Castiel loved them both

Castiel parents were the reason he was in hell because they were always ashamed of their son having girl’s reproductive organs. Naomi was a strict parent with high standards and Michael and Hael were only ones who could live up to these standards but castiel as the carrier son couldn’t live up to these even if he tried. His father was deadbeat, jack daniels was his best friend and in end he drunk himself to death.

  
His mother always acted like he was not in the picture, he was not added in any family conversations even Castiel’s meals were delivered to his room by maids. He was home schooled till high school but Gabriel and Anna fought for him to get him an admission in college. Only Gabriel and Anna were ones who never tried to judge him because of his presentation as a carrier. Through his siblings help he got a degree in Religious Studies. His dream was to become a lecturer but his all dreams were shot to hell once he got married.

_**Present Day** _

Castiel remembered that after that incident he was treated differently by his parents, Hael and Micheal. His parents never looked at him same and his siblings were always taunting him saving Gabriel and Anna. He was brought out of his depressing thoughts by his husband entering in room

”Where’s dinner castiel, why is not table set yet.” His husband inquired while entering in home.

”Dick I am not your servant, go set the table yourself or hire some maid for making your meals also.” Castiel replied getting irritated because his husband had hired servant for his every possible need even he had a boy toy to release his pent up sexual energy so why not for meal, because he wanted castiel to be stay at home look pretty, prepare his meals, bend his ass every night and act like meek wives well no offense to the house wives as they may have doting husbands

”Stop talking like you are better than me bitch, you do not get to sit idle, waste my money and then talk back to me”. Roman approached him and slapped him hard across his cheek causing a hand like red shape on his face causing tears started rolling down his face.

”Go down and set the table or you would have matching bruises on your body you lazy ass, after dinner you should be in the mood to get fucked and knocked up or there would be serious consequences”.

”Fuck you Dick” castiel replied with venom and was gone to set the table. ”Oh you are the one who will be getting fuck tonight, don’t you worry slut” dick said smirking hatefully.

Castiel knew that there would be no way to save himself from his husband who would force himself on him tonight and it will be rough and bloody. After setting the table he called his husband to have his dinner and he went into the bathroom to prepare himself for rough night, while loosening himself using lube castiel started crying remembering how hell of the life he was living with constant torture abuse and shame.

Dean woke up to the sound of blaring rooster alarm after shutting off the alarm he grabbed his cellphone and realized his shift would just be beginning in 20 minutes. He dragged himself out of bed went to bathroom, did his business and then washed his face as shower can wait, first he needed strong coffee to rise himself from zombie like state. He went to kitchen and saw his hulk sized brother brewing coffee making pancakes and his favourite cheese omelettes.

"Hey Bitch what’s the occasion you making me delicious breakfast, are you alright? Do you want something from me huhh probably you need your cycle checkup? Dean said teasing his brother

"Eww no jerk I just want to be nice to you and you should be thankful to me but no like always you are bitching, hurry up have your coffee or you will be grouchy for whole day". Sam relied giving his bitchface.  
Sam worked as a lawyer in prestigious law firm and was currently living with his girlfriend of four years Jessica Moore. Their mother died because of gas leakage causing fire in their house in Lawrence when sam was barely six months old and dean was four years old. Their dad had tried to save Mary but there was nothing left of her. After her death their father became distant and alcoholic and dean held the small family together. Sam knew his brother worked his ass off to get him an admission in Stanford and support him through tough times and now is one hell of a Doctor, bringing babies into the world and he was proud of whatever his brother has achieved.

"ok ok Samantha don’t get your panties in a twist and thankyou for breakfast" Dean said smiling and started enjoying his breakfast, after breakfast he took shower, got dressed and got in his ‘baby’ 67 chevy impala his pride and joy to go to the hospital and start his 12 hour long shift.

Dean was living a busy life, doing long ass shifts having no time for himself. He was currently having a fling with hot nurse Lisa Braeden but it was nothing serious just doing dirty in the storage rooms. He sometimes got jealous of his brother having an apple pie life living in a nice two story house with gorgeous girlfriend who will soon become his wife as Sam was planning to propose her and surely there would be baby in the picture within the next year, here he was living in an apartment of two bedrooms with no one on his side. He wanted someone to love and to be loved in return but because of his busy life and low self-esteem he was barely getting through the day

"Hey Chuck stop stuttering and you smell like liquor store, go to Room.no 5 Gordon needs head scan and schedule Ms.Mildred surgery for aneurysm repair and please wash your face you look like dead worm"" Doctor Pamela said while eyeing the nervous intern, she was neurologist in Seattle mercy and doing a damn good job.

"Hey deano you look fresh did you get lucky tonight? " Pamela asked while dean entered in hospital

"Huhhh wish I had! Dean snorted "No pam this freshness is just because of my handsome gorgeous features"

"Keep telling yourself deano, in next 5 hours you will be dragging yourself like the zombie of walking dead" Pamela replied while walking towards her patients " Damn woman you know how to make me feel down" Dean said while going through his patients charts

"Dr.Winchester, Ms.Hannah is in exam room for checkup" Ok Lily I’ll be there in two you get her settled and take her vitals”

"Hey Hannah how are you today? How is the little one? " Dean asked while entering into the room "We are fine and dandy doctor Winchester" Hanna replied while rubbing her six months belly.

"Ok let’s check out how your baby is doing, are you feeling any unusual pains or cramps?" Dean asked while smearing gel on Hanna’s belly and she hissed feeling cold.

"No everything is fine" Hanna replied. "Well that’s good" dean said while rolling the transducer over Hannah’s belly, “There’s your baby dean told her while pointing at screen You see there’s your baby’s head arms and the legs, baby’s looking good” Dean pressed Doppler over Hannah’s belly and the sound of a baby’s heartbeat filled the room. "One hundred sixty a minute, that’s strong regular heartbeat and everything is on track, You make an appointment for next month and if anything feels unusual you do come here." Dean always tried to keep a close check on her health as she had severe cramps in the third month of her pregnancy but through proper medication she was better.

"Ok sure, thank you doctor Winchester you are the best and I think I would name my baby Dean or Deanna depending on their gender." Hannah said while looking at her belly endearingly.

"Ohh thanku so much Hannah That’s very sweet of you I am sure Dean or Deanna would be my favourite people." In these moments dean thought he loved his job more than anything and he wouldn’t feel sad even if he remained single throughout his life because of the love his patients were giving him


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexual abuse  
> Homophobic language
> 
> I own nothing, all the characters belong to CW and Eric Kripke
> 
> Hey guys here is your update hope you enjoy it. This is unbeta'd so all the mistakes belong to me. Comments and Kudos would be appriciated.   
> In the first chapter I tried to add collage image but it was so difficult I couldn't put it. Pic was saved on my pc and there wasn't any image url which was another problem, hope there's some another way to add it. Love and kudos to all the writers who write lengthy fics man it's so difficult but i hope I can make it to 50000 words. Love you all enjoy!

**_I keep dragging around what's bringing me down_ **

**_If I just let go, I'd be set free_ **

**_Holding on_ **

**_Why is everything so heavy?_ **

 

Castiel was lying down on his bed when his husband entered in his room and sneered “You don’t have to pretend to be asleep angel I know what you want " Dick grabbed him and started pushing down his PJ’s and lowered his own jeans and castiel frozed.

"No please don’t do this, we can talk and do it when we both are ready" castiel tried to reason with him while struggling to get out of his husband’s strong hold but Dick grabbed his hips forcefully and then started ground his own hips back against castiel’s body and lined himself up and began to rock back and forth roughly, seeking more friction.

"Hey let me go you bastard " Castiel started sobbing and screaming and kicked him trying to escape but his attempts failed "shut up bitch, always ruining the mood trying to get away but not this time" Dick said in anger and without any preparation slid into Castiel’ body and began to thrust hungrily into cas’s wet hole. “Ohhh ahhh you feel awesome bitch already loosened and prepared for me” Dick was moaning while Castiel cried out in pain biting his tongue

"No Dick, please God" Castiel groaned while Dick grabbed his hips and started moving harder and faster and came into his husband’s body. Castiel laid there like a rag doll sobbing knowing he was bleeding and it was the worst sex he had in his life as castiel always tried to stay away from sex with his husband as much as possible and when his attempts failed he made Dick use protection or go slow but tonight his husband didn’t heard his plea. Castiel didn’t rely on his pills because his doctor told him that these pills worked on carriers 60-70%.

In the morning castiel was feeling like shit he couldn’t walk straight, his ass was sore, he went to bathroom and applied ointment to lessen the soreness. After showered and changed, castiel went into kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief seeing his husband was not in the sight. He quickly prepared breakfast for himself and after having breakfast he briefed the maid about the chores that have to be done saving the lunch because he was the one who has to do cooking. 

"Hey Martha I am heading to library for an hour, clean all the corners of house, arrange all the papers piled up in dick’s office and please don’t forget about the grocery shopping before 12 because there isn’t anything edible in kitchen and you know my husband, he would blazing if he didn’t have lunch on time.

"Ohh sweetie, don’t you worry about anything go have fun with your books, I’ll make everything spotless and will make lunch too" Martha was his best friend and only good thing in his life beside Charlie, she knew everything about his life and always helped him through bad times.

“Thanks Martha you are a sweetheart but you don’t have to do that I will make it when I get back" Castiel said while staring at his maid lovingly.

 “Hushh now! Look at yourself you have bags under your eyes, you have bruises and on top of that you are walking funny“ Martha said while eyeing castiel’s body worriedly “Boy just go to library and have fun for a while take a break I’ll take care of things here "

“I am alright and thanks you are a life saver" Castiel grabbed his bag and moved towards the door when white fur of ball started rubbing around his legs, castiel crouched down and started petting his cat "Hey Maggie what ya doing here huhh baby are you hungry?" Castiel brought food for his cat and after kissing Maggie and saying bye to Martha headed towards library. 

Castiel was going through the Harry Potter collections when bubbly, cheerful librarian "Becky Rosen" came to him and started chatting with him nonstop about Harry potter movies and how much hot and sexy Harry and Draco are and how much beautiful Hermione is.

"Hey Becky I am not here for Harry potter, can you show me where twilight series are" Castiel chuckled trying to shut her up and it didn’t work "OMG you are Twilight fan Ewww man nobody loves Cullen’s, you look like a sane person to me but hey look you are doing insane ASKING FOR TWILIGHT and according to them vampires sparkle in sunlight duhh have you seen Edward sparkle gross!

 "Hey I was joking don’t be mad infact I was looking for one flew over the Cukoo’s nest, my friend recommended it" Becky was relieved to hear his answer.

"Oh yeah come I’ll look it for you but you should also try new Supernatural series by Carver Edland they are super awesome man." She was just handing him book when someone came in and Becky dropped the book

OMG he is here and he looks gorgeous, Hey Sam I didn’t know you would come today wow what a surprise, after babbling nonsense about Sam’s arrival she left the book on the floor and started moving towards her crush and then boldly started feeling up the man and the poor gigantic man was blushing like a virgin and was getting mortified of becky’s administrations.

Castiel saw tall man with floppy hair entering in library and Becky stopped talking his ears off and now was making the poor guy flinch through her bold moves and nonstop talking. Castiel picked up the book and started reading and after some time he was totally captivated by the story "Hey'' Sam said to get his attention "awesome book here you are reading, can I sit here please because I just told Becky that I am here to meet you because she was seriously getting on my nerves"

"hhahaha yeah she has that effect" Castiel laughed nodding at him to sit across him 

"My name is sam, Sam Winchester, you? Huhh yeah Castiel Novak" Castiel felt warm by Sam’s hazel warm eyes and friendly smile.

"I never heard of this name, what it means? Yeah it’s biblical it means Angel of Thursday" Castiel replied with small smile on his lips.

"cool man you are named after an angel. so liking story this far? "Yeah it is very good, well written and I am totally impressed by the plot. It’s sad to know that Nurse Ratched may represent any element of society which seeks to oppress or "depress" other elements. There are many who delight in the weaknesses of others and who derive pleasure and strength from the torment they inflict." Castiel was matching Ratched description with his husband in mind and he found both were similar in many ways. 

"Yeah sad thing! you should see the movie it’s really awesome" sam said and after they fell in easy conversation talking about books, authors, movies and nerd stuff. Castiel told sam that he has degree in word religion and Sam told him he is a lawyer and they both were so lost in conversation that when castiel looked at time it was already 1’o’.

"Hey I should get back to home now; I have been here since three hours I never noticed. It was nice to meet you Sam" Castiel was getting panicked about spending this much time in library and if his husband was back at home then there would be one hell to pay, after biding goodbye to Sam he started putting his things in bag quickly. 

"hey castiel do you have a ride to go to home? Sam asked seeing castiel’s hurried motions "No Sam I would walk I live nearby"

"No problem man I would drop you off, come on we should get moving you are already late" Sam ushered him towards his Prius. "Nice wheels man" Castiel appreciated car’s beauty because his car was pimp comparing to this beauty and his pimp mobile was rarely in working condition.

 "Yeah?? Well my car is nothing special you should see my brother’s car, its **1967 Chevrolet Impala** , real beauty and my brother is so much attached to her that he calls it _Baby_ " sam was brimming with pride while talking about his brother and Castiel was in awe to see love showing in sam’s eyes for his brother

 "You have a brother? Are you two close?" Castiel asked curiously to know more about sam.

 "Yeah he is four years older than me and we are really close, he is more like a father to me than my own Dad, he has done so much for me that I feel that I cannot repay him in any way but I love him with all my heart, he is a little butthhead but he is all I’ve got. What about you, any siblings?"

 "Yeah two sisters and two brothers and I am the youngest."

 "Woww it’s a lot amount of siblings I can barely manage with one" sam replied laughing.

 "Well yeah it gets crowded in my family home on holidays but I am just close to Gabriel and Anna, Hael and Michael are bit difficult to get along" Castiel explained but he didn’t elaborate he didn’t want to share too much on first meeting.

 "Well here is your destination we should meet again man it was awesome to spend a time with you. I would really like to be your friend" Sam said with earnest smile that showed that he was interested to be his friend which was odd because many people found him weird and boring.

 "Yeah sam thank you so much for a ride, may we meet again, give me your phone I’ll program my phone number in your cell" Sam gave him his phone and cas saved his phone number and after Sam gave him a missed call so now both have each other’s phone numbers "Bye Sam" Castiel bid him goodbye while moving towards his home.

"Martha what you making, smells delicious" Castiel asked entering in kitchen and smelling delicious aroma of whatever Martha was making.

"It’s roasted chicken, potato Salad and apple pie, salad is almost done while other two are halfway done, will take probably more half an hour. You go change your clothes, get rest I’ll set the table after everything’s cooked." 

"No martha I’ll take it from here, go rest your feet you must be tired. Dick will be here in any minute and he’ll get mad at me after seeing you in kitchen and I _sitting Idle_ in TV room or _sleeping_ _lazily_ in bed." Castiel responded in cynical mode remembering how his husband calls him idle and lazy every day.

 "Cassie you are no idle and never lazy I’ve never seen a hardworking and passionate man like you, your husband is an ass. I’ll let you cook but on one condition that I’ll help and after finishing you will go rest. I will wake you once your husband arrives"

"Ok mam you win" cas chuckled and then they both started cracking jokes and making lunch. 

"Hey honey I am home" Dick said in saccharine voice and headed towards the kitchen. “Hello, Martha. Castiel when will be lunch ready” Disk asked in calming tone noting Martha was with them "Just few minutes" Castiel replied 

"Ok I’ll be in room, you call for me when lunch’s ready." Dick said and went to his bedroom. Castiel and Martha were putting final touches to food when her cell phone’s started ringing and she picked it up. 

"Castiel I have to go back home, Lucas is creating a fuss"

"Martha please have lunch with us, ask Ramael to babysit him for an hour." Castiel requested desperately trying to convince her to have lunch with him because he felt calm in her presence and dick was always well behaved when Martha was with them. 

"No boy I have to go, ramael is on vacation, maybe some another time Goodbye Cassie, take care" Martha picked up her bag kissed him on cheek and was on her way in minutes leaving him alone with Dick.

A few minutes later Castiel went to bedroom to call his husband for lunch but he heard his husband talking huskily to elden styne and Castiel not wanting to hear _Assbutt_ having phone sex with styne, shouted for him to come and eat before everything went cold. He didn’t dare go inside because he knew his husband would be angry for interrupting his time with his boytoy.

Lunch was going peaceful till dick opened his trap "Castiel I worry about you, you look a little pale everything’s alright honey? your mom was asking when we are making them grandparents and I said soon, isn’t it right?" Dick said while giving devilish smile and showing fake concern. 

"No it’s not alright _husband_ you shouldn’t make announcements without confirmation, and please stop worrying about other things like me and keep doing what you were doing on phone, maybe these things offer better distraction than any other thing in the world."

"Were you listening to my conversation huhh real sneaky, you think you are so smart? Giving me advice. Keep your mouth in check or there‘ll be severe consequences pretty boy, and be ready tomorrow Naomi has invited us for dinner" Castiel groaned hearing about his mother’s invitation. "Ok I’ll be ready" Castiel replied and lunch went on without any further hitch.

>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  

Dean was sitting in hospital cafeteria enjoying the pie and coffee when Lisa sat across him and starts chatting with him about her day and dean just looks at her thinking she's amazing, and beautiful, but there are other problems that dean has to worry about first is that dean is not in love with her she is just a hookup and the second thing is that he is bisexual only sam knows about it and jess too _Maybe_ .

Yesterday at the bar he met a guy Arthur Ketch who was well built, gorgeous and British with sexy accent and they had a good time infact they only kissed but he loved every minute they shared, his feelings were conflicted between what he wants. But at this moment he wanted to be left alone. After telling him about her day she just leans up and kisses him warm, passionately on lips and forces her tongue in his mouth and slides her hand into his hair but what dean does, he _freezes_.

 "You okay?" she asked worriedly. "No Lis we have to talk, We can’t keep on doing that" dean replied his tone getting serious

 "You are breaking up with me? Why dean what’s the problem am I not pretty enough for you or you found another fuck?” Lisa interrupted him but he tried to reason with her.

"Liz baby it’s not like that you knew we are not for each other and how’s it a break up when we weren’t even couple? FYI I’ll never cheat on you, no matter how much asshole I appear to be. I would never do that do you and there is one more thing that you don’t know."

"What dean, haven’t you told me enough?" Now she was getting bitchy but there was a hint of sadness in her tone

"Yeah Lis there is more to tell, I am bisexual I play for both teams. Last night I met this man in the bar I liked him he was gorgeous we barely kissed because I thought I have to make things clear with you before anything becomes serious. I am not telling you that me and Arthur are gonna be thing but I want to try with him to see where it goes"

"Ohhh that’s what it’s all about, dean I don’t care if you love boys or girls but I thought you’d be happy with me we would be good together but no I was all wrong Winchester, you are leading me on since year and it’s all for nothing" Lisa left him dumbstruck. Lisa’s reaction was pretty disturbing to him, well not about bi thing but about breakup, how could she thought they were a thing when it was pretty clear he was not Mr.Right for her. He picked his phone to see time but it was a miss call from Sam, he redialled

"Hey Sammy, you called me, everything alright?" Dean’s voice was laced with concern because his brother rarely called him at work 

"Yeah Dean Bobby invited us at dinner today. Be at bobby’s 7:00pm sharp, you know he hates it when you are late" "Yeah yeah sasquatch I’ll be there" dean replied letting out a relieved sigh.

"Hey dean there’s something else" dean knew Sam was biting his lip nervously it was his habit.

"What Sammy" dean sighed

“Ahh dad is also coming" Sam said in quite whisper "What Sammy, why? " Dean asked feeling his breath quickening

"Calm down buddy. Bobby was saying dad has really changed  he is missing his boys and we should try to give him a chance, dean I really tried to make bobby understand that inviting him is not a good idea he would just sit there and make comments on us especially you, but he was adamant about giving chance to John" 

"Ok Sammy I’ll try not to provoke him maybe he has changed after his time in Rehab, we can hope you know maybe he is the same he once was"

"Yeah keep dreaming, people like him can never change. You remember what he did last time he made me leave to Stanford without saying goodbye dean he almost killed you and you talk about not provoking him" Sam opened up can of worms to make dean realize his dad would be an asshole for whole life. 

"Sam man what do you want me to do huhh? Please don’t make it hard for me we will meet him just this time and if he screws up, he’ll have zero chance in our lives"

"Ok dean! bye see ya at 7" Sam hanged up and dean saw his pager went off it was from Amelia’s room, she was close to her due date meaning she was in labor "well shit" he started running towards his patient’s room.

Dean was happy when Bobby opened the door to the knock. He grinned and bobby swept him in a hug Idjit. Bobby smelled like motor oil and home. He breathed it in “Hey, Bobby.”

"Hey idjit! Nice to see you haven’t seen you in ages"

"Yeah bobby you know being doctor is busy. Umm Is he here?" Dean asked nervously chewing his lip Bobby shrugged.  "Yeah, I think he wants to make amends with you boys. Oh you brought wine, perfect, give it to me idjit I’ll put it in kitchen." He grasped the wine from his hands and invited him in.

"There’s no need to worry boy if your daddy attempts something nasty I’ll kick his ass and he would be no longer welcome here" Bobby saw fear on his face and tried to alleviate his worry. Dean wanted to say no that he can take care of himself just fine but his anxiety was getting better of him and one look at bobby’s warm eyes made him not to say anything. "Sorry bobby. I’m just very nervous you know it’s been a year since I’ve met him. I am not quite ready to face him" 

"No worries boy Sam and jess are here we were just waiting for you to arrive" Bobby motioned him to come inside "Hey guys, hey dad." Dean whispered eyes fixated at john

"Hey boy, long time no see huh I’ve missed you" John headed towards him and pulled him in a tight hug and dean’s composure melted and he hugged back with same passion head buried in his dad’s shoulder "Hey it’s alright dean common let’s eat, dinner is getting cold"

They were all focused on his reunion with dad and sam’s jaw was dropped "Hey Sammy shut your mouth you’ll catch flies" Dean chuckled to ease his anxiety.

"Shutup jerk and its Sam, Sammy is 12 year old chubby boy" Jess came out of kitchen and hugged dean and kissed his cheek "Hey no teasing my boyfriend he gets it enough from me" jess chuckled and winked at dean, she was a real beauty with warm big blue eyes, charming smile and was perfect for sam. 

"Lol Bro how you score a girl like Jess I would never know, she is way out of your league" Dean said slyly and John smiled seeing love between the boys and was proud of his youngest finding girl like Jessica "Sam. I’ve never seen you this happy before. Jess is a real keeper you’d be a fool to leave a girl like her." 

"No worries Dad. Jess is one for me." Sam said and kissed her on lips chastely and jess blushed because of all the attention she was getting. Dean made cooing noises and Sam punched him on his arm and bobby muttered "idjits" under his breath. 

"So dean what about you? Do you have any girl in your life or you are still single?" John probed and dean panicked because he didn’t wanted to discuss his lovelife with his dad, not yet, "No dad no girl, I am pretty committed to my job" dean said plainly

"Dean I am real proud of you boy doing a respectable job, if mary would still be alive, she would have been real proud of her boys. I’ve done a piss poor job of raising you both I am sorry for all the horrors I have put you through especially you dean, I am begging you to forgive me I had put a lot of responsibility on your shoulders you were yourself a kid and I made Sam your responsibility too. I am sorry guys for all my wrong doings" John said and dean saw clear pain and guilt in his eyes

“Hey dad its ok don’t sweat it, it’s getting a little too chick flick let’s move on and eat” Dean reached for the hot chillie pot.

"What about lisa dean? Weren’t you pretty close to her?" Sam chose that moment to pipe in.

"No Sammy didn’t work out we were never meant for each other, I had talk with her today and made things clear, we parted on friendly terms" dean’s answer was half true bu  he didn’t wanted to talk about this now.

"Well she was nice but if your heart wasn’t in her than it’s the best thing to do" Jess said and dean looked at her thankfully for ending the conversation.

"Why? What happened? You should have tried harder with that girl lisa, maybe there would be a chance of you having the same happy life as Sam" John said and dean’s anger roared up and he blurted the worst thing that came in his mind "What happened is that I met a guy in the bar and I thought hard bodies are more my thing than soft curvy ones, I am bisex— 

"So what you are saying is that you are a fucking queer huh I didn’t raise my sons to be cocksuckers" John said shooting daggers at dean and he flinched at his father’s harsh words and bobby, sam and jess all were staring at them in shock. This was a moment when all hell broke loose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am sorry I am a little late because my laptop wasn't working properly so I had it repaired Thanks God! but here is your update give kudos, comments please, these are the only things keep me going :-)
> 
> Warnings: Abusive language  
> Homophobia

_**But piece by piece, he collected me up** _

_**Off the ground, where you abandoned things** _

_**Piece by piece he filled the holes that you burned in me** _

_**Six years old and you know** _

_**He never walks away** _

_**He never asks for money He takes care of me** _

_**He loves me** _

Piece by piece---------kelly clarkson

 

* * *

 

 

"Shut up dad! You don’t get to talk to me like that you were never our father, bobby was more of a dad to us then you so don’t even try to fuckin bother. I’ll not jus stand here and listen to you insulting me, you know I’m not that little desperate daddy boy anymore" dean’s voice was getting louder now defending himself.

"Don’t you ever try to talk back to me, you queer whore! I can’t believe you dean you would be one of these sissies." John said viciously and crowded up into Dean’s personal space and grabbed him from throat cutting off his air supply, dean started gasping. Sam and bobby were trying hard to break john’s hold but he was like an angry bull not budging.

"Stop it dad! Get away from him!" Sam shouted restraining john and pulling dean away from him while bobby grabbed john and hauled him away but John got himself free of bobby’s hold and pushed Dean in the chest who fell onto the dirty carpet. John started punching dean in stomach and dean socked him in jaw producing a grunt from his dad’s face, they both were at each other like wild cats while bobby and sam tried to break them apart forcefully. Jess was standing in the corner with shocked glance and tears in her eyes. Both Dean and John were in their own headspace forgetting about anyone else in the room.

"Get the fuck off me bobby I’m gonna kill that fag!" John said dragging himself towards dean while bobby was dragging him away

"Right back at ya daddy" dean said with red fire burning in his eyes and his stare was so vacant having no emotion. Jess rushed to dean with concern and sadness embedded in her eyes "Hey brother come on, calm down you are alright we are here for you. Please come back to us dean" Jess pulled dean in her lap and started sobbing in dean’s shoulder and dean broke down in his sister’s arms.

John wasn’t stopping he was still talking bullshit "Did you know that your brother is fag huh sam? Bobby you knew and didn’t bother to tell me, I was his fuckin’ father I had every right to know" John was overreacting and creating a drama

"John stop it right there idjit! don’t ever talk to my boys like that you asshole, if you touched dean again I swear i’ll shoot you straight in heart and will bury your body where your single bone would not ever be found and I think it’s time for you to go, get your homophobic ass out of here and don’t ever think about coming here you are not welcome" Bobby said in a furious tone.

John looks at him in complete disgust. “yeah why not! I am good on streets than in this junkplace where everyone is fuckin fairy ass" Sam couldn’t control himself and got closer to his dad and said through gritted teeth, “If you tried to speak like this one more time you are dead, get outta here you moron, we tried to give you a chance so you could be a part of our lives see us get married, have children but no you would rather rot your ass in streets than living contently with us, go do whatever you want who am I to stop you _**JOHN**_ " Sam spat on his dad’s face and john backed away with the shock on his face.

" _Leave Now John_ , Sam let him go he isn’t worth it. Your brother needs us" bobby said pushing John away out of house and slammed the door close. With John gone, focus was on dean and his injuries, he was still in jess’s lap sobbing and shivering "Dean hey buddy come on it’s all over, you gotta come back to us bro" Sam said gently shaking dean’s shoulder and he slowly raised his head and glanced at bobby "Is he really gone Bobby" Dean asked in broken voice, tears were streaming down his face.

"Yeah boy bastard’s gone. Come on! get up let’s get you to bed huh!" Bobby said with tears in eyes and Dean moaned in pain while getting up, Sam and Bobby both grabbed him from both sides and started leading him towards the room and laid him on the bed. Bobby asseed dean’s condition and found his ribs were little bruised but nothing serious. Dean’s forehead was bruised and his one eye was swelling rapidly, sam handed him an ice pack and some pain meds which he dry swallowed.

"Dean I am so sorry I didn’t know he would react like that I shouldn’t have forced you to come" Sam said in broken town thinking it was his all his fault that his brother was in this condition now, bobby was a dean’s side cupping his face, called him idjit and hugged him tight, dean hugged back patting bobby’s shoulder.

"Don’t say sorry Sammy you wouldn’t have known he would pull something like this. It’s not your fault and I’m okay you don’t have to worry about me, go to jess and calm her down she was pretty shaken up and thanks guys for standing up for me even though I dropped a bomb on you bobby" Dean replied in steady tone and tried to and convince sam that he was fine

"Boy! Don’t ever forget no matter who you love you’ll always be same dean to us, you’ll always be like a son to me" Bobby squeezed his shoulder giving fatherly look to both sam and dean

"Thankyou bobby! I didn’t lie about you being a father to us, dad was rarely ever around and if he was with us, he was a drill sergeant. You were practically the one gave us a normal life to some extent." Dean replied gratefully meaning every word. Jess came in room and kissed dean’s cheek sweetly for standing up for himself because she knew dean always wanted John to acknowledge him so he rarely fought back or defended himself because he wanted to be a perfect for john, he wanted love, attention from john but he got neglected always. Sam always had dean to look and care for him and now he has jess so it was little different for Sam as he never had any relation with John, Dean was more of a father to him than john, dean practically raised him so Sam had it all which dean yearned for. Today, Sam realized for the first time in his life that Dean wasn't okay he was still scared and he probably wouldn't be okay for a long time. Dean had a tough relation with john and now he would be scarred forever. But Sam will do anything that's necessary to make sure that his brother can move past this and John stays the fuck away from them.

* * *

 

 

>                                                                                           

Castiel arrived at Brady’s to meet Charlie, The bar was jam-packed with young people, couples who were making out passionately, flirty women, pole dancers and bikers at the pool table and some were by themselves drinking their sorrows away. Charlie was already there at the back table chatting with cute brunette, castiel waved at her and she waved back enthusiastically, he moved towards his friend.

"Glad you could join us, Cassie!” Charlie smiled while inviting him over "meet Dorothy you remember I told you about her, Dorothy meet my gorgeous best friend castiel"

“Dorothy Who, ohh yeah your crush?” Castiel teased Charlie while chuckling with excited, mischievous eyes and stared at both women wagging his eyebrows. Charlie choked on air and her face went beet red and castiel jumped in to save her from further embarrassment, “Don’t get your panties in a wad sis, I’m kidding"

"Hey dorothy nice to meet you, you are gorgeous Charlie talks about you all the time" castiel said to Dorothy smiling warmly and Dorothy smiled back

"Hahahahah I hope all good things! Drinks anyone?" Dorothy asked and they nodded their heads. They were chatting and having fun. Dorothy ordered them all the tequila shots which castiel washed down like he was in desert, dorothy ordered lemonade because her shift was about to start and she didn’t want to show up drunk in hospital her ass would be fired obviously. She left after kissing Charlie chastely on lips who blinked in surprise and was blushing profusely "Bye Charlie, bye castiel It was nice meeting you, char i’ll meet you later in hospital okay" "Yeah okay bye" charlie was beaming with happiness.

"You saw that cassie she kissed me right on the lips! She’s hot, right?" Charlie was seriously drooling thinking about Dorothy baum

"Yeah char I saw, I am really happy for you she seems to be the real keeper. BTW I can’t say if she’s hot or not hmmm gay guy here" castiel stated obvious while pointing at himself.

"Yeah I know you are as gay as a jaybird huh" Castiel laughed at his friend’s reply "Yeah like you are as gay as a lark" Castiel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively "but char seriously Thanks god one of us is going to have happy ending, I really wish l could have found someone to spend my life happily with" He was feeling devastated and sad but to calm himself he took a deep breath and let it out slowly

. "Ohh! You’re a really awesome guy, you are, but you deserve better than that asshole. I know cassie one day you’ll find someone who would sweep you off your feet. Don’t sell yourself short just hope for that day. Common let’s do more shots? Huhh what do you say? Charlie tried to convince him for more drinking

"Char I have had enough shots. Mom invited us for dinner and I can’t show up drunk" Castiel added with humour in his voice "Yeah yeah I know dinner would be more bearable if I am drunk but my parents and precious Dick would tear me new one for bring irresponsible”

"lol cassy you are really funny. I bid you best for tonight, Look who’s here trickster himself" Charlie saw Gabriel entering in bar and heading towards them while sucking lollipop, castiel quickly turned to see Gabriel standing behind him and in seconds he was pulled up and hugged tightly by his brother "hmm Gabe can’t breathe" hearing his plea Gabe released him and gave Charlie kiss on cheek.

"Hey bucko good to see ya, comeon guys no scotch, Tequila? No strippers? You are no fun, you are in den of iniquity not at someone’s funeral" Gabriel said and slumped into a nearby chair and ordered margarita and scotch for all of them "Gabriel please I drank enough I can’t have more, mother invited us at dinner and I can’t show up there intoxicated I am not sure about you but I can’t" Blue eyed boy explained in serious tone

"I am not going to dinner today I have a date with a hot chick, yeah fun times baby" Gabriel was now sucking lollipop and making noises like he was making out with a girl "Hey What’s fun in that if you are in bar which is so full of gorgeous dudes and girls and you aren’t even drinking or hanging out with anyone you are 26 not forty dude, char what you say let’s hook him up with hot guy" Gabriel suggested leering at his brother playfully

"Yeah why not, I m in" Charlie whooped and blue eyed man hid his face in embarrassment

"Gabe" cas sighed knowing his brother would surely do something stupid to him "I told you I am not Interested why can’t you let me be please focus on yourself"

"C’mon, Cassandra don’t be sad let’s have more fun! Let’s find you some hottie hmmhnm" Charlie and Gabe were now looking through the crowd to find some hot stud for him and castiel sighed knowing they wouldn’t back down until he was hooked with someone tonight

“Not now please I am married. Gabe you know we are invited for dinner I do not have time for hooking up" The messy haired man whined pouting and Charlie said to him laughing "you are such a spoil sport, come-on loosen up you just have to talk to a guy not fuck. We are not that evil bro.”

"Well whatever blue bird, I think Charlie’s right. Oh wow how about that one huh, Gorgeous guy and he is staring at you, he’s totally into you go talk to him" Gabriel said and pushed him towards the guy and castiel heart missed a beat when he saw the guy closely, he was wearing grey V-neck and a black blazer and had an aura of confidence around him

"Hey beautiful! What’s your name, I saw you talking to those guys and noticed you are gorgeous with these blue eyes, messed up hair." Castiel tilted his head confused than then realized noticing he was being flirted "BTW I’m Balthazar and it’s mouthful so you can call me zar, you?" Balthazar asked in sexy British accent.

"Castiel, and yeah its weird name I get that look from everybody" castiel scoffed after looking amused and confused look on balthazar’s face

"Hey no no! Not a weird name it’s a beautiful angelic name huh, suits you. My mother was very religious and used to tell us about god, angels and everything. hey, why don’t we go for a drink? Maybe a couple of beers would do?"

"A couple of beers sound nice." Castiel replied with a smile, he knew he shouldn’t be drinking but a beer sounds nice and he couldn’t deny to these ice blue eyes and charming smile. Sitting on stools at bar and after receiving their drinks they started to talk about themselves, blue eyed man learnt that Balthazar was 35 years old and a firefighter and was proud of his job because he was saving lives everyday. Castiel was telling him about Charlie and Gabriel while Balthazar was looking at him attentively almost forgetting his beer entirely and then Balthazar was leaning into him even more and then after seconds his lips were on him. Castiel was now speechless and his breath caught in his throat as Balthazar’s lips were plastered against his, he froze and pulled back. Licking his lips, he said screw it and grabbed Balthazar from his blazer and kissed him passionately and their mouths were moving against each other, tongues battling for dominance. They both were so lost into the kiss that they didn’t even hear Charlie and Gabe hollering and hooting and Charlie shouted at them to get a room.

"Should we head towards VIP room?" Balthazar asked, his eyes were filled with lust and blue orbs were getting dark with arousal.

"Yeah I think so" castiel mumbled against his lips, once in the room they both were at each other like horny teenagers, castiel was completely lost in kiss forgetting about everything and pushing their groins together. Castiel was focussed on the soft moans Balthazar was making against his lips. He realized he was hard against Balthazar’s thigh and when he lets his hand wander, he finds Balthazar hard, too. They started grind against each other, fast movements and deep kisses. After a minute castiel realized what he was doing and where it was going, he pulled back from Balthazar.

"What’s the matter handsome, are you alright? Don’t you want to proceed?" Balthazar asked voice laced with concern.

"Nothing Balthazar, I remember I have to be at home. I can’t do this not now I’m sorry" castiel said to Balthazar, his eyes sad and pleading.

"Hey hey it’s okay no pressure here have my number we can meet again whenever you want, we can be steady no rush gorgeous" Balthazar palmed his face gently and then gave his number to castiel

“Thank you Balthazar you are really beautiful and kind, may we meet again, I gotta go back good night. zar" castiel stammered and rushed to Charlie and Gabriel

"Look char whose back did you have fun Cassie?" Gabriel asked in teasing tone and winked at him as castiel sat beside him

"Yeah gabe he was really great thankyou for making my day beautiful you guys are awesome. Let’s head back I have to get ready for dinner" The three of them walked out of the bar; Gabriel and Charlie were joking and singing awfully. Meanwhile, Castiel walked a few steps behind thinking about how good he felt when balthazar kissed him the taste of his lips, he wanted to get to know him but he knew it wasn’t that easy, if he wants something more with zar he would have to be discreet. They dropped him off at his place and after saying goodbye he went into the house and after taking shower he decides to wear black t-shirt with leather jacket and his favourite denim jeans, his husband entered in room when he was changing and looked him up and down like shark he felt uncomfortable and got dressed quickly.

"Are you ready? We should get going" Dick asked

"Jus five minutes" Castiel replied casually

"Ok take your time you look nice" dick was overly sweet and castiel was getting worried because he knew his husband uses that saccharine voice to bring chaos in cas’s life but he shrugged it off thinking he was overreacting. After they both were ready they got in limo and pulled up in cas’s parents’ house, Naomi and Zachariah hugged dick whereas just castiel just got handshake, Naomi invited them in sitting room Anna was already there hugging and kissing castiel on cheek.

"Ah, Castiel" Naomi said as soon as Castiel sat beside his husband. "I am hearing complaints about you boy, I think instead of wasting our son-in-law’s money you should do something productive hmm maybe help me in arranging charity ball? I have one to arrange tomorrow you should come and help me, Michael told me he talked to you about it but you didn’t answer anyways what do you say?

Castiel took a measured breath. "I’m afraid I can’t do it mother, you know i wanted to be a teacher always, I am not into these events and Michael and I have not conversed about it" Castiel denied his mother’s offers because his mother donations were all big scam, big portion of the charity went to large corporate firms as an investments and a little of what was left went for charity so he didn’t want to be part of any of these scams, he added with a confidence "and i have plans for tomorrow, I am meeting my friend so I am not available sorry"

"Nonsense, you never have plans and you don’t have any other friends except that scumbag Charlene so don’t lie and if you do have plans cancel them" Zachariah mocked and Michael entered in the room giving nod to dick and totally ignoring him. Castiel wanted to cry at the behavior his family was showing.

"Hey guys what’s the fuss is about, is our prodigal brother behaving? Michael inquired like castiel was dumb baby

"Oh nothing Mike your brother was again being an ungrateful, mother was offering him to have a part in our charity events but he declined. I don’t know what to do with him anymore, he doesn’t want kids and he doesn’t want job, he’s becoming a burden to me, aren’t you honey" Dick said in mocking tone and castiel wanted the earth to swallow him.

Anna piped in defending him thankfully "Well brother in law why is he burden? Huhh he doesn’t use your money and don’t make me tell you about these charity events in which you are forcing him and he is the one who you rape everyday fulfilling your dark kinks so please shut your hole" anna said smirking devilishly and dick was glaring at anna

"Shut up anna! Stop defending your selfish brother and they are married they can do whatever they want. You’ll shutup or you will be kicked out and your funds would be seized, don’t you want to go to college honey?" Naomi used her manipulative voice and anna got quiet because she knew the funds and her parents financial support were only way to get him an admission in college. She wanted to have an admission in yale to study art and it was perfect way to get away from narcissist parents.

"Mother can we go eat? I want to dismiss this pointless conversation please" castiel was desperately trying to stop this conversation and was missing Gabriel’s presence terribly: his brother’s snaky comments were the only things that could get him through these cringy dinners.

"Ok let’s go to dining room boys" There was delicious roasted chicken, pasta, lasagne and red wine and castiel was dying to have lasagne because it was made by anna, she knows how much he loves her sister’s lasagne recipe. Atmosphere was bearable at the table and everyone was appreciating the food till castiel asked his husband to pour him wine

"Hey Roman can you please pour me some wine" Blue eyed man asked politely

"Castiel are you that much irresponsible huhh, you can’t have wine you are having our baby, now be careful please bring him glass of water" Dick sounded solemn and obvious whereas castiel didn’t have clue about what he was saying

"What nonsense! I’m not pregnant, are you in your senses? I said pour me the wine _Pour It Now_ " Castiel was beyond angry and shouted at the top of his lungs making everyone flinch.

"Castiel apologize! It’s no way to talk to your husband and there is no matter to get hyper, you can make appointment and can have results" Naomi reasoned with his son to calm him down.

"No way I am going to apologize to that asshole, he’s bluffing. Mom, Dad I am not pregnant" Castiel was now hyperventilating and then his husband was at his side smirking and rubbing his belly, cas wanted to throwup and kill his husband at same time.

"Hey no need to worry calm down, stress is not good for baby. Naomi and Zach, thankyou for lovely dinner I am taking him home to calm him it’s not good for baby, I’ll call with good news tomorrow. I am so sorry he reacted like that, I thought he knew" Castiel was now thrashing, sobbing and trying to break free from strong hold of dick, he wanted to get some air but his family was choking him and he passed out.

"Oh honey go calm him, he’s causing more problems please take him home and drive safely" Naomi said faking concern and Dick half carried and half dragged castiel towards the car and threw him in the back seat and commanded the driver to drive home. Once they arrived home, castiel was conscious and calm to some extent but there was a ball of fury in his blue eyes.

"What the fuck was that you fucker, Why’d you ruined dinner huhh why ruined my life, what I have done to you Dick please tell me why am I in this hell" castiel questioned in broken voice tears streaming down his face

"No no cassie! Its not hell Its heaven sweetheart you think you are sooo smart huhh taking birth control pills, you thought I would never notice, well honey tell you what, you are not taking birth control since three months I’ve switched them with fake pills and I’ve been fuckin you since these months, haven’t you noticed yeah how could you, you were unconscious at that time. You can’t win here sweetheart I am Jack of all Trades. You aren’t having any symptoms because you are in early stages of pregnancy but you’ll feel our lil bummer soon" dick rubbed his belly possessively and castiel recoiled from his husband’s touch and his jaw tightened in anger after his husband’s speech

" _Shut up shut_ up I am gonna kill you Bastard and this monster inside me " castiel was punching his husband and his belly furiously and dick grabbed his hand.

"No you won’t because there’ll be more to pay and there’s something else, I took care of your little lover" dick said with complacent smirk

"Who?" Castiel’s eyes shot open and were wide like saucers

"Sweet Precious **_Balthazar_** Ring any bells, the one you were tongue fuckin today in bar, my lil birdie keeps track of you every day so don’t even try to do anything like this again especially in these nine months or there’ll be more dead ones and if you try one more thing we’ll move to Chicago. Imagine a life with just me huh" Dick threatened castiel and went to the room leaving castiel sobbing, angry hurt, abandoned, devastated and with thoughts of warm smile of Balthazar.

**_  
_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you like the new chapter, it's a bit longer and full of medical shit *sorry* and also contains dean and castiel's first encounter. Enjoy!  
> Dialogues in Italics are thoughts of characters or to make the dialogue dense.  
> Kudos and comments are my story's life line and thankyou guys who are liking my story this far
> 
> Warnings:  
> Negative reaction towards pregnancy  
> Mentions of abortion

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through,_

_I'm going under_

_**Going Under……………………….Evanescence** _

 

The whole night castiel stayed awake with millions of thoughts circling in his head, "Why am I pregnant? Where is Balthazar? Will I never see him again? Is my husband a monster that eats people hearts? Am I evil, is this baby evil, yeah it’s not even a baby it’s a parasite, a reminder of what has happened to me. I need to get it out, But How? Maybe I am not pregnant, maybe he was lying to rile me up, maybe I should kill myself and be done with fucked up life. No I can’t do it I am not strong enough" and then he was screaming and crying and when he got tired of constant crying his mind slipped in some Limbo world, eyes staring ahead at nothing.

In morning Martha came and called for him but he didn’t answer. When Martha saw him slumped on the floor she became scared and rushed to his side quickly trying to wake him up but he was in his own headspace. The words were still echoing, reverberating and bouncing off the walls of his skull. ** _Pregnant, Balthazar_**

"Hey castiel, why are you here and not in your room?" Castiel opened his eyes and saw Martha saying something but he couldn’t comprehend anything and couldn’t say anything, his mind was jumbled up like spaghetti. The fuzziness in his brain and heaviness in his limbs meant he must be climbing out of some horrible nightmare or train wreck.

"Speak something castiel you are scaring me, what happened? let’s get you to the couch and lay you down comeon stand up" Martha tried to support him and guide him to couch but he couldn’t move his limbs and he was too heavy for Martha. "Baby, try to move your legs" she tugged on cas’s shirt to urge him to move his body and he tried and succeeded

"Yeah good boy! I’ll bring you a glass of water, stay here and take a breather" Martha laid him on the couch and went to the kitchen to fetch some water. She was terrified of castiel’s condition as in her whole life serving she didn’t see him like that and it was making her downward terrified.

"Drink it! You’ll feel better" She was back with water and held castiel’s head and brought glass to this lips and the moment water filled castiel’s mouth he was choking on it and spitting it out. Martha tried again and massaged his throat to make him swallow and he did.

"Did your husband do something honey? tell me don’t shut down now, I can’t see you like this you are like a son to me" She pried while hugging him but he remained silent. She got up and went towards Dick’s room and knocked on the door "Who’s there at the crack of dawn?" Dick asked in irritation.

"Sir its Martha and its 8, get up its past your bed time and there’s something wrong with castiel you gotta hurry." Martha answered in contemplative tone

"What’s wrong with him Martha he was alright yesterday" Dick said while putting on his robe and they both went to castiel

"Sir he’s not saying anything, he has barely moved. Has anything happened yesterday?" Martha inquired suspiciously and dick was at cas’s side forcing him to talk.

"Nothing happened Martha, he found out he’s pregnant and he is like that since announcement" Martha’s eyes were wide and shocked, the news hit her like a missile whereas dick trailed off "you know Mary he doesn’t like kids he’s that much selfish he thinks they are burden. I’ve always wanted kids haven’t I cassie darling?" Dick tried to include cas in his lies thinking castiel would talk and agree with him when he didn’t, dick continued "I love them and it was an accident but it happened and I am happy so much for the first time that I am going to be a dad"

Martha was completely stunned after hearing the carelessness and selfishness of her owner. She knew she can’t confront him because of her position and making things more difficult for castiel so she stayed on making him understand things to some extent "Yeah sir, I know you love kids but you gotta see that cas’s not in any condition to have the baby, if he remains like that there’ll be no him nor baby, is the baby more worth than the one who’s carrying it? You should take him to doctor get him checked out"

"Yeah I’ll make an appointment, he’ll get through this. Meanwhile he needs to eat so go make him breakfast and spoon feed him if requires. I’ll get him state’s best gynecologist ok? I have to be at work and will be back around three. Please try to talk some sense into him about the blessing of pregnancy you know he’ll listen to you and he’ll be ok don’t worry" Dick tried to assure her but his assurance meant nothing because he was a poison and everybody knew it but they didn’t have enough power to suck out a poison and kill him. "Sir you know he does want kids but with someone who loves him" Atleast Martha gave him a reality check leaving him flabbergasted at door.

Martha called Gabriel and requested him to come at cas’s place quickly and he agreed sensing worry in Martha’s voice. After the call Martha pulled castiel’s head in her lap and started carding her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp and singing lullaby ' _Hey Jude_ ' to him to ease his mind. Something broke in castiel’s heart and then his tears were streaming down his face and he was chanting **_Balthazar_ ** and **_Not_ _Pregnant_ ** again and again, heartbroken Martha kissed his forehead and started crying with him

"Ohh baby my sonny boy comeon be strong. We know it’s hard for you but you have to fight, you can’t give up we are with you till the end of line, baby come back to us. You know you were always a strong one never backing away from reality you didn’t let him control you since marriage, don’t let him win now and this baby is innocent it can’t change your hard-headed nature, don’t let this baby make you lose your head." She soothed him continuing rubbing his arms, scalp and shoulders. Her words were having some effect on him and tears were rolling down his face, at last his blue eyes were closed and he was asleep.

Doorbell rand and Martha opened the door to see Gabe standing there, hair wild, golden eyes getting brown with worry and his usual playful smirk was gone and his face was etched with worry.

"What happened Mary? Why were you so scared on phone? Is my baby brother alright, has dickwad done anything to him?" Gabriel asked concern laced in his voice for castiel and spouting venom for dick

"Hey one question at a time and slow down he’s asleep. I got here in morning and he was just right there not moving not talking it’s like he was in coma. I woke dick up and he told me cas is pregnant and bla bla" Gabriel was dumbstruck, he, Charlie and Martha were only ones who truly knew castiel, his dreams and his feelings about having a baby and this news was totally like a shock to him. Martha kept talking "I know what you’re feeling Gabe but your brother is beyond terrified and in somewhat catatonic stage, he has barely eaten anything so first we have to make him eat and if he doesn't we have to take him to the hospital."

"Where’s that dickwad Mary I’m going to kill him, he must’ve done something illegal to put the baby in there, cassie didn’t want to have a baby and not with that asshole period. I’m gonna fuckin end his life" Gabe was beyond angry, his usual gold eyes were devoid of warmth.

"Yeah and go to jail putting more load over cas’s shoulders, we should try to help him not make his life more difficult boy. From now on we’ve to be with him at every step we’ve wasted enough time and look where are we now, so now we have to do something meaningful and move our asses but first thing first, I’ll make him eat you go to store and buy pregnancy tests, we’ll go from there" Martha said in placating voice and Gabriel purses his lips and backs away almost immediately.

"What? That bastard didn’t give him test and dropped a bomb on him OMG Anna was calling me last night again and again but I was so deep in haze that I didn’t pick up. I am such an asshole" Gabriel said heatedly when reality struck him and Martha started shooting daggers at him "Ok sorry sorry! I am going, geez woman" Gabe said while putting his hands in surrender position and was gone in seconds.

Castiel woke up after an hour and his head was clear a little, he saw Gabriel at his side and he croaked "Water" and Gabe got him water from the kitchen; he swallowed half of it and then pushed glass away

"Baby bro are you feeling alright, you gave us quite a scare" Gabriel asked eyes begging his brother to say something

"Yes" castiel replied not elaborating much as he stood, ignoring his body crying out in pain from lying on floor all night but he barely registered his body’s pain.

"Cassie we know about the situation as do you but we didn’t know if that bastard was lying or telling truth about you having the baby so I brought some pregnancy tests to confirm the news and then we’ll go from there, ok?" Gabe said in soothing voice and castiel snatched the tests and went to bathroom, Gabe was pretty much shocked because his brother didn’t try to argue or say something, he was never one to comply blindly and today’s behavior was speaking volumes about his brother’s condition.

In washroom castiel had a glimmer of hope in his chest that he wasn’t having a baby but thinking back he remembered feeling tired but he didn’t give it a much thought. He thought that stress was making him tired and exhausted and there were no other symptoms so he didn’t bother. He read the instructions on box and took out the 3 types of brands Gabe brought and peed on sticks, after five minutes fear wrapped its limbs around his heart and he was sinking to floor with pregnancy tests scattered all around him showing **_positive_ ** sign.

"Cassie, open the door now" his brother was banging at the door when he didn’t come out after fifteen minutes.

"Open it castiel we’ll deal with it together" He heard Martha’s fearful voice and got out. He threw the tests on the carpet, his breaths were coming out uneven and he didn’t want to look or think about the tests. He thought if he closed his eyes or shut his wandering thoughts the nightmare would end. He went to his room and cried himself to sleep.

Next few days passed in a blur but he was still not fully healed and he was losing weight rapidly thanks to morning sickness. Martha had to forcefully feed him and get him out of bed. In those days he just wanted to hide and sleep for eternity. Dick got him appointment after 2 weeks of dropping bomb on him and today was time of his appointment, he was dreading this day because he didn’t want to go and face the reality of what was happening to him but his family was having none of it, Gabriel and Martha were insistent that he should go to doctor and discuss his options. Charlie didn’t know about his predicament and was texting him continuously to reply her or she would be at his home and drag him out of his hiding.

Dick was on seventh sky when he saw the tests in bin and was puffing like peacock that he would get the half share of inheritance, dick reminded him again and again that if something happened to baby he would be responsible for more ill happenings but castiel acted like he didn’t bother about something more happening, well in reality he did care about others but ** _he really didn’t_** bother bout himself or about the thing growing inside him.

"Castiel, its time lets go to doctor" dick ushered him outside of the room and took him to the hospital. According to dick castiel’s gynecologist is male and best in the field and he would surely get special treatment, well not for the sake of him but for the Parasite of Dick. They pulled up in hospital lot and filled personal information and sat in waiting room. Castiel’s stomach was in knots, he was sweating profusely when a cute nurse called his name his stomach dropped. Nurse Braeden took him to exam room which was adjacent to some doctor’s office and told him to wait for a doctor; dick excused himself to meet the head of hospital. Castiel was now alone and beyond terrified.

* * *

 

_**Dean** _

After the dinner with his family dean faced severe emotional trauma, Sam and Jess were constantly at his side making him go out for work and not drown himself in alcohol but despite of their efforts the head doctor _‘Fergus Crowley’_ gave him one week paid leave because he was _emotional unstable_ and he didn’t want any emotional exhausted doctors in hospital putting their crap on patients by not dealing with them gracefully. Crowley was a royal pain in the ass but he had his moments of kindness and he had a good heart, it was all that mattered to dean. After spending his boring holidays with bobby, Sam and jess he was back at work. He was in doctor’s lounge putting up dark blue scrubs and after clipping his badge to his white coat he headed out of the lounge and went to the gyne ward. Dr. Inias was covering him while he was on leave. Now he was back in game and nothing felt better than these white walls and his office. He was in his room going through patient files to see how much he has missed in last two days when his pager went off and he saw he was summoned to Crowley’s room

"Hey boss you called me, everything alright?" dean asked curiously.

"Yeah sit down Winchester, how were your holidays? Are you fine now or should we hire you benny’s psychoanalytic services?" Crowley said in insulting tone and dean’s face was red with embarrassment but dean answered boldly "No sir I’m fine"

"Good good, I called you because my friend’s husband is carrier and pregnant, he contacted me to have my best gynecologist doctor treat him throughout the pregnancy and well you know squirrel how much I love you so I think you should be his attending doctor" dean was in awe of his boss proposition he always wanted to have carrier patient and deal with male pregnancy but all of male patients went to Dr.Inias or Dr.Isaac and this patient was like his dream came true, he wanted to kiss his boss for giving him chance and trusting him but he never knew how hard this road would be.

"Thank you sir, you don’t know how much this means to me.” Dean replied being appreciative of his boss’s offer.

"Yeah yeah, but you have to take extra burden you’ll have to personally treat him means temp, blood pressure and all the crap will be done by you, no nurses allowed unless it’s necessary. Dick doesn’t want any unnecessary staff touching his husband and if they want monthly checkup at home you have to be there no questions, they have an appointment for today and will be here in an hour so gear up don’t mess this up. You’ll drop other patients but will only treat luna and castiel that’s it but castiel should be top priority. Dick is going to meet you in my office and will brief you about how you should be handling this Pregnancy" Dean wandered why this castiel is so special that he’ll have to drop others except luna because she wass having a ton of pregnancy issues and dean’s handling her just fine, but why castiel is so special? _Maybe he’s a royal_ ’ dean thought. Crowley told him about the situation with dead serious tone to get his point across to dean and dean got it.

Moments later dick was in a room and nodded at both dean and Crowley, dean felt negative vibes coming from the man but he shrugged it off praying that the person better not be dick to make his job impossible.

"Dick meet my best doctor ‘ **Dean Winchester’** specialized in obstetrics and gynecology for both male/female, dean this is my friend **‘Dick Roman** ’" Crowley introduced both men to each other and they both shook hands.

"Thank you Crowley for favoring me, dean let’s get some things straight. You will be my husband’s doctor so you’ll have to be professional and most important my husband is not in right mental health so you’ll have to deal with it. My baby is my priority so try to keep my baby healthy and growing. We don’t want abortions or adoptions so don’t even try to ask castiel about it, he doesn’t get to say anything in this all. He’s not eating, sleeping anymore because of stress so do anything to make him healthy, got it?" Dean thought that the man was bullshitting as he was basically talking that patient was not mentally healthy and it was clearly evident from dick’s tone that this ‘castiel’ didn’t want baby and dick was forcing him into it, dean started regretting to accept his boss proposal and Crowley was staring intently at him saying _‘don’t argue and mess this up Winchester or your sorry ass will be fired’_

"I have business meetings at worst times so I’ll not be in most appointments so it’s your responsibility to call me and tell me about everything. Hope you got my points, now go and do a checkup I’ll be here with Crowley as we have important matters to discuss" Dick explained everything to dean who was shocked to hear the man’s thinking how could baby be more important than mom or dad in this situation and if this cas didn’t want baby then why was he not allowed to discuss his options? Thousands of thoughts were eating him up but he had to do a job and God he wanted to argue with that douchebag Dick but Crowley’s pointed glance was enough to shut him up. Shrugging, he opens the office door that leads to the exam rooms and escorts himself to his usual exam room and saw a timid man sitting at seat. The man's slumped form looks almost pitiful sitting in the middle of the room, his head lowered, He looks lost? Dean can't help the rush of sympathy for castiel.

“Hello, Mr. Novak. I’m doctor –” dean stopped in his tracks when young man turned his head and dean saw beautiful blue eyes like ocean and jet black hair messed up making him drop dead gorgeous. Dean was dumbstruck when castiel was staring at him like he was reading his soul, but his eyes were so sad and haunted that dean wanted to hug him and kiss him repeatedly ‘ _My God What I am doing, he’s gonna be my patient, no crushing on patients and he’s married‘_ he was embarrassed at thinking inappropriately about his patient

"Hey I am Doctor Dean Winchester, but you can call me dean. I’ll be with you through this whole pregnancy and will try my best to treat you right and bring the baby safely in this world. Guess you are stuck with me for nine months huhh? Can’t be that bad" Dean chuckled but cas didn’t even blink and dean thought he was talking to robot "You have any questions Mr. Novak?" When castiel didn’t reply dean went on "Alright then, let’s get to it! If you could pop up on the exam bed there, I’ll start with the basics.” Castiel hops himself on the edge of the bed.

Dean washed his hands and dried them. “All set to get started _cas_?” Dean asked while castiel sat on the edge of bed and squinted, eyebrows clenched together "what’s the matter, ohh I called you cas sorry castiel is a bit mouthful and Mr. Novak is little formal, can I call you cas if you don’t mind?" Castiel blinked and dean took it as a yes and rolled his stool next to his patient and cas's eyes grew just a little wider as the doctor approached with stethoscope and other instruments while dean puts them in drawer.

"First let’s get family history, any diseases in your or in your husband’s family?" Dean asked and castiel didn’t answer "Hey cas, I am talking to you" and again he didn’t bother and dean was getting seriously worried about him.

"If you are not comfortable without your husband I can call him?" Dean didn’t know what was bothering his patient so much that he wasn’t saying a word, he thought something bad happened to him in past or maybe he wanted his husband at his side, but his words had opposite effect on cas he was thrashing and moving his head in ‘no’, dean realized that his suspicions about dick were right he has something to this poor man to make him selectively mute so he put on doctor face to inquire castiel.

"Ok now we are gonna communicate with eyes, blink two times for ‘yes’ and one time for ‘no’ I’ll ask general questions, Any diseases? Castiel blinked ‘No’ and dean whooped in thoughts in happiness seeing castiel communicating

"Aren’t you happy with this pregnancy?" Castiel was also feeling happy with solution and blinked once and dean sighed already knowing the answer but now his fears were confirmed. Castiel’s mind was voicing **_Hell yeah you would never know how much I love the pregnancy_**

"Is it unplanned pregnancy?" Dean further asked and castiel blinked once, his mind voicing _**ohh no that dick had it all planned.**_ Dean was confused with answer but he carried on "Ok so forced pregnancy?" Dean prodded and castiel blinked twice thinking _**it’s more of a product of rape**_ and dean really hated that dick at the moment, his mind drifting what sick things he must be doing to this man to have a baby.

"You can sue your husband for forcing you and Raping you, this is 20th century he can't be that traditional and no matter you are carrier or not you have equal rights, you keep trying to speak and then I’ll talk to your **_trusted_ ** family members and will try to help you in any way buddy" Dean’s heart was aching because of cas’s sad eyes, his mute voice and how he was stripped naked jus because he was carrier, sometimes dean couldn’t get these people who do horrible things but he knew he would help this man at all cost. Dean will have to include sam in this situation and cas’s _**trusted** _ family members can play a part, Crowley can be ignored for some time but he was good at heart and would help them in dire situation.

Castiel couldn’t even blink at the concern his doctor was showing, his corners lifted up in smile and dean was seriously beaming to see him smile. Castiel wanted to believe dean that he could help him but he couldn’t not now, maybe after some time he would trust him if dean has a way to bring him out of this hell he would surely take it.

"So Mr.Smiley you comprehend my questions just fine, I think because of the entire trauma you’ve been through your mind has shrivelled back in itself not letting you use your words. I’ll help you to speak but you keep on trying ok? if you feel queasy at any part of exam blink repeatedly" dean reassured him about stopping exam if he felt uncomfortable and castiel was onboard with suggestion "you want to proceed with the exam?" dean asked in professional tone and castiel blinked twice because his husband would do something terrible to doctor for skipping exam and he didn’t want anything happening to the doctor.

"Ok there will be two parts of exam first will be basics or fun stuff like blood pressure, temperature etc and the other will be not so fun part which will include breast exam, pap smear, internal ultrasound. Last exam would be to see how far along you are and how is the baby developing" Dean explained the exam and cas’s eyes were wide and he looked scared "Hey hey I ain’t gonna hurt you in any way, no fun part is necessary but I’ll try to be as gentle as possible, I have to do all the checkups with no assistance so better get comfortable with me huhh hey I am not that ugly? Dean cheekily said and castiel snorted "I’ll try to be your friend more than your doctor to make you at ease. If you put on this gown it would be more comfortable" dean said while handing cas the white gown, cas took it and gingerly went to restroom and quickly changed into it. Dean thanked God that castiel was at least moving, he could work on speech part surely.

"If you could step on the scale so I could get your height and weight?" Castiel stood on shaky legs and looked at dean while shuffling on scale "Hmm good" dean saw castiel was weighing just about 100 pounds with ‘5.4’ height showing he was severe underweight, ‘ _god he’s living with billionaire and he’s that much underweight_ ’ dean thought but didn’t comment because he didn’t want to scare his patient more than he already was. Dean saw castiel was pale and shaky so he didn’t waste time and made him lie on bed. Dean noted that he would ask dick to bring someone with cas next time and that person should be close to castiel to calm him, going through these exams lonely was not good for cas’s or baby’s health.

Once cas was in horizontal position dean asked basic questions to give him break "How have you been feeling, nausea, cramping or any other problem that you want to discuss? Castiel blinked ‘yes’ at first and ‘no’ at others.

"Ok let’s check your blood pressure huhh than we would draw some blood to confirm pregnancy and see if your blood count is fine" Dean said while grabbing a blood pressure cuff out of a drawer and wrapping it around castiel’s bicep, “Breathe steady please your breathing is like you are in horror movie.” Dean tried to joke but it didn’t have any effect on cas. ' _ **You bet I am in Horror movie where there is a thing in my belly draining me, poisoning me** '_ Words echoed in castiel’s mind

“Castiel your blood pressure is dangerously high, breath steady" Dean cautioned castiel and released his arm; he thought nerves were getting at cas to cause high blood pressure and he was afraid that this could be because of hypertension so he told castiel that he would take another reading after the complete exam.

 _ **'I can’t breathe steady, if you would be in my place you would not be breathing at all'**  _ words wandered in cas’s mind but he didn’t know from where they were coming

"Ok I am going to check your heart rate." Dean took the stethoscope from around his neck and put the ear tips in his ear. He lifted the diaphragm and held it to castiel’s chest. “Breath in deep for me." he said and castiel complied. He moved the piece to a few different spots and his heart rate was fine _Thank God_ dean thought. Dean also examined his lungs and found him breathing fine.

"Your heart is beating fine and that’s very good though I’m not happy with your blood pressure hope it settles down quickly. Now blood draw, make a fist." Dr.Winchester instructed after tying a tourniquet around his arm and he made a fist while intently looking at the doctor’s gentle hands. After finding the vein, doctor Winchester disinfected the area with an alcohol wipe and inserted the needle gently and then attached the tube to fill the vials with blood and sent them to laboratory.

"Ok now it’s time for not so fun part first I am going to start by examining your breasts or chest whatever you call it, carriers sometimes have ability to develop breasts during the pregnancy but they will not get bigger like women’s" castiel didn’t even acknowledge his breast talking and dean stopped and asked if he was uncomfortable and castiel slowly blinked ‘no’ nodding at him to continue and dean patted him on shoulder. Dean unhooked cas’s gown and examined his breasts gently with the pads of the fingers to detect lumps or other changes. Castiel was getting so much uneasy that he was gagging, dean stopped and gave him vomit bowl but castiel dry heaved as he had eaten nothing since morning. Castiel grabbed dean’s hand and motioned him to carry on and dean was in awe of cas’s determination and he quickly checked his nipples and found everything was alright but his breasts were little dark in color showing visible sign of pregnancy. When dean told castiel about how internal exam would take place and they would see the baby cas got terrified and started hyperventilating. Dean quickly rubbed his shoulders and told castiel to take deep breaths. After castiel was calm he asked for pen and paper and wrote **_‘can’t do this, need martha ask dick to bring her plz’_** Dean nodded and went to dick to get him bring Martha.

* * *

 

Dean entered in Crowley’s room and saw both men chatting happily ‘uhmm’ dean cleared his throat to get the attention of both men.

"What Dr.Winchester? Is everything alright?" Crowley asked getting annoyed

"Sir Mr.Novak has asked to have Martha at her side, I was doing to do internal ultrasound and he got panicked and asked for Martha's presence, stress is not good at this point and if he requires her she should be here" Dean explained effectively not calling his patient by name because he knew men like dick can easily get jealous by these things.

"Ohh sorry Crowley, my husband can be such a weak pussy " dick snorted and dean piped in cutting dick off "Sir it’s not about being a man or being a pussy, you try to carry a baby and see how it goes it’s not easy to have a baby, Mr.Novak’s and baby’s health should be our top priority to ensure healthy pregnancy and stress and panic can cause miscarriage you know?" Dean bluntly explained the situation "and I want to admit him for a day, his blood pressure is too high and he’s severely dehydrated" dean calmly said staring intently at dick to get his point across the man’s thick skull

"Ok doc, I’ll call my driver to bring her here she can easily calm his down. Thank you doctor Winchester, I appreciate your concern for baby, and if you want to keep him for a day then okay I believe IV meds are only way to keep him on healthy road given he is having serious issues with eating, Crowley he would be my husband’s doc for sure" Dean was stunned to hear dick’s reply but he knew word _miscarriage_ and _baby’s health_ were having this effect on the snake.

* * *

 

"Ok cas she’ll be here in 20 minutes and in the meantime I want to start IV Drip to make you gain some weight, you are severely dehydrated and underweight. Internal exam can wait till she’s here, do you agree?" Castiel blinked twice feeling a little better and satisfied maybe Dr.Winchester was having some effect on him and he gave a little smile, dean smiled back self-patting himself in victory, ‘ _at least he is smiling’_ and went to get IV supplies.

Castiel saw Dr.Winchester return with the IV materials and blanket which was draped over him. Dean grabbed his hand and after some poking slipped IV needle in the vein, castiel winced and dean mumbled sorry "Ahh all done, now close your eyes think about happy days and sleep, no staring around, I don’t have appointments till next 3 hours meaning you are stuck with me" Dean chuckled, his green eyes shining warmth and castiel closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds.

Castiel woke up after an hour feeling IV dripping in his veins and saw dean talking to Martha. "Hey castiel, you awake? Your test results came back and you are indeed pregnant but your RBC count is a little low but we’ll work on that, so, you ready for exam?" Castiiel smiled at his maid and nodded at dean. Martha came over and kissed his forehead and told him that Dr.winchester would help them in this situation, castiel let out a relieved breath when Martha told him that and they could trust Dr.Winchester.

"Martha sit in this chair and hold his hand, this part of exam would be difficult for him and cas as you are in early stages of pregnancy internal ultrasound is necessary" dean said while putting cas’s feet in stirrups, tucking the sheet around his body and then slid the stool between his legs and lubed the transducer and introduced it in cas’s body to get the picture on the screen. The image appeared on screen which castiel ingenuously ignored while dean explained

"Looks like you are 5 weeks pregnant, baby looks a little underdeveloped but with your declining health it’s expected." dean pressed some buttons and room was filled with whoosh whoosh of baby’s heartbeat, "heartbeat is also a little slow but as you are in first trimester we can help you to upgrade but your top priority should be taking care of yourself" Castiel made a mistake of glancing at screen and the moment he looked at screen his calm melted and he was shouting at Martha and his doctor

“Don’t touch me. Don’t. You shouldn’t.” his breathing sped up while Martha touched his shoulder; His chest heaved with shallow breaths. He went tense almost feral as he closed his eyes and yelled. “Get it out of me. Do an abortion now.”

""Castiel I’m sorry I can’t, look your health is my top concern than baby’s and you are in not any condition to go through abortion it’ll kill you" Dean explained while restraining castiel

"I don’t care about myself. Please doctor, do it, I don’t want to bring it in the world of violence and abuse" castiel couldn’t control his sobs, he was thrashing throwing the blanket away and was shivering uncontrollably while martha wrapped the blanked around him again.

"I can’t cas, you weighed too little. your blood pressure’s too high, blood level’s too low, your hormones are imbalanced that’s why I am prescribing weekly injections, you are severely dehydrated and on top of that you are under so much stress that you are not eating or sleeping, please I’ve to make you healthy not kill you and this baby is innocent in all of this, no matter how baby was conceived it is a part of you, I know you are capable of more love than hate and I get it this world is full of violence and hate but your love for baby will overshadow the dark aspects. Some patients feel negative feelings while having a baby and there’s a psychiatrist to help, I can help to arrange appointments with Dr.Benny and if there’s something else you want to talk about I am all ears. I know having abortion or not is your choice but I can’t do it when your life is at stake." Dean was trying hard to change castiel’s mind but at the exact moment someone came in and whispered ‘Cassie. OMG’, eyes glued on paused screen showing his baby

"Dr. Bradbury??" Dean said in surprised tone and castiel looked at Charlie sobbing openly and whispered "What am I gonna do char?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey next update will be about castiel's POV, treatment plan and something much more *wink*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I am bit late *hides*, hope you like the new chapter, it's also full of medical shit *sorry* and all is made up as I am not a doctor. Enjoy!  
> This is unbeta'd story so mistakes are all mine  
> Dialogues in Italics are thoughts of characters or to make the dialogue dense.  
> Kudos and comments are my story's life line so please give attention to kudos button  
> thank you guys who are liking my story and taking their valuable time to comment
> 
> Warnings:  
> Negative reaction towards pregnancy

_Everybody loves the things you do_

_From the way you talk_

_To the way you move_

_Everybody here is watching you_

_Cause you feel like home_

_You're like a dream come true_

_But if by chance you're here alone_

_Can I have a moment Before I go?_

_Cause I've been by myself all night long_

_Hoping you're someone I used to know_

_You look like a movie_

_You sound like a song_

**_Adele………………… someone I used to know_ **

 

_**CASTIEL** _

 

Since the horrible night castiel couldn’t use his tongue he felt like he was submerging in ocean and couldn’t see a shore, he heard Martha talking to him but couldn’t communicate, all he wanted to do was claw his face, eyes his everything. Martha singing him a lullaby ‘Hey Jude’ caused tears in his eyes and an ache in his heart motivating him to move and he appreciated himself for trying atleast then dick was there reminiscing about his love for kids ‘ _ **How Dramatic**_ ’ he rolled his eyes. Castiel appreciated Martha for standing up for him when he couldn’t do it himself. He was asleep as soon as he felt mary’s gentle fingers combing through his hair.

After he woke up he saw Gabriel with pregnancy tests and was furious but again how could he argue when he couldn’t even say a word so he snatched the tests and went to washroom and came out with tear streaked face because he was officially Pregnant now. He didn’t feel okay, he was lost, Gabe and Martha had same expressions of sadness when he came out with tests. He felt panicky all over thinking _**oh my god there is a baby inside of me and will make my belly round by sucking my energy**_ And it belongs to dick, not me. He wanted to have some connection with baby but he didn’t feel it now.

Dick’s joy and complacent look after seeing positive tests made him nauseous and he fled to bathroom and coughed, gagged and spit the rest of his breakfast into the toilet. Dick was at his side rubbing his back smiling and smirking "It’s my baby making you sick but no worries it’ll decrease with time" hearing the remark made castiel sick again. But this time it was more of a dry heave.

Dick always tried to touch his belly possessively at nights which made him terrified all the way causing him insomnia and panic to flare in his chest but after some days he started sleeping in spare bedroom before dick got back home from work and Martha would make an excuse for him to save him from interrogations. There were ton of texts from charlie and sam making him guilty about ditching them but circumstances weren’t amenable for hanging out.

He was not sleeping well and there were bags under his eyes, the vomiting was causing him weight loss but he didn’t care. Martha was feeding him soup, vegetables, salad, juices and Jell-o forcefully. His brother and maid were always talking about baby _ **, Eat castiel, think of a baby, its innocent bla bla’**_. How could he think of a parasite when he couldn’t think about himself. Day by day he was feeling weak and more tired. His mornings were spent in toilet bowl puking well mostly Dry Heaving. Martha and Gabe were shit worried about him and were trying to support him through an ordeal, it wasn’t enough but their struggles were appreciated. Atlast his husband made an appointment with Dr. Dean Winchester, the name was somewhat familiar to him but he didn’t know why.

At the hospital he was scared, his heart was beating like jackhammer and he was sweating bullets while some nurse led him to doctor’s office which had an adjoin exam room, after some time Doctor Winchester came in and castiel noticed he was downward beautiful and gorgeous but he didn’t give it a much thought as he was more terrified about upcoming exam.

At doctor’s request, he sat on an exam table dressed in a flimsy paper gown which was barely protecting his modesty but he was covered with sheets thank god, he shifted his weight from side to side crumpling the sheet in his fists because he was nervous. Doctor Winchester was astonishing at making people feel calm, his green eyes, warm smile and happy chatter was putting him at ease. When he called him _ **‘cas’**_ , butterflies started pooling in his stomach because Dr.Winchester was the first one to give him nickname which was worth keeping. Before it was only cassie or Casanova, but ‘ **cas** ’ he loved it. He wanted to address dr.winchester as _**dean**_ but he couldn’t trust him this early and he thought it would be unprofessional but Dr.Winchester insisted that he should be address as dean.

He was beyond relieved that his husband wasn’t called in because he wasn’t communicating at all. The point was that castiel couldn’t get out the words, God he wanted to talk to these forest green eyed, freckled face man but setting aside worries about pregnancy he couldn’t stop thinking about _Balthazar_ and it was messing up his mind and now he was using his mind to talk which didn’t reach Dr.Winchester. His mind was working proficiently, voicing sarcastic remarks but in heart castiel was scared to death about anything and everything but after Dr.Winchester made him answer by blinking his eyes he felt more relaxed and was happy that his douche bag husband didn’t get him a quack and when Dean told him that he would help him about suing dick, his heart soared making him think that Dr.Winchester was atleast on his side.

For the exam part, nothing was going good. He was underweight clearly, dehydrated and his blood pressure was talking to the roof and there were many other things about his health making him a little worried. He didn’t want to spend half of a year in hospital trying to keep the baby alive. _It wasn’t his job, was it_? But Dr.winchester was adamant that his health came before the baby’s so he has to try for himself but baby too.

Breast exam wasn’t much of a horror but after hearing he would develop breasts his embarrassment levels went up a notch, now there was new problem his _**breasts**_ and _**milk**_ too but despite his uneasiness he held his ground and went through the exam. Atleast dr.winchester was gentle and demonstrating his every move but there was a little pain when dr.winchester pressed a little to check any bumps or lumps whatsoever.

Internal exam was another story because he knew he couldn’t get through that without Martha at his side and he asked dr.winchester to have Martha by his side. Dean didn’t hesitate to ask dick about bringing Martha and even forced his husband to bring Martha at every appointment but not before hooking him up to IV, the drip drip of saline solution in his veins made him utter sleepy and he was asleep in seconds which was a new record for him because in his current condition it was a headache to get some shut eye.

After Martha’s arrival cas was happy but when Dr. Winchester prepared him for an ultrasound, Castiel’s heart was in his throat. Looking around the room, his eyes caught on Martha and she held his hand to give him courage.

Castiel shivered while dean pushed an ultrasound transducer between his intimate parts. He’d stopped using words weeks ago when he’d learned they did no good. He winced when dean was putting pressure and he felt awkward so he tried to sink back in his mind. After looking at screen castiel’s eyes went wild, ** _it wasn’t a baby it was the product of rape:_** a reminder of his fucked up life. “

Get it out of me.” Castiel screamed and there were two shocked eyes at him both asking _**‘You talked?**_ ’ but both were busy trying to restrain him.

Castiel pleaded dean to abort the baby but he was told that his health wasn’t favorable for it so it was big distress for him. He knew his body was betraying him and will continue to do so by expanding and giving food to the thing inside him. When dr.winchester announced he was five weeks along he peeked at screen to see what was on screen and he saw nothing, dean pointed out ‘baby’ for him and all he saw _‘bean shaped_   _little alien_ ’ and he wanted to barf again, baby’s heartbeat was hammering in his skull and when dr.winchester told him baby was underdeveloped he was scared, but some part inside him was happy to hear that baby was not developing properly. It was inside of him like the parasite it was. After his appointment dean confirming he was pregnant and five weeks along created same feelings inside him when he found it through tests so overall it was a shit show.

* * *

 

**Present**

Charlie rushed to cas’s side hugging him tight and not letting him go until he stopped sobbing while Martha and dean were standing at the foot of bed seeing the tender moment unfold before them.

"I’m sorry char," castiel said remorsefully while Charlie just raised her eyebrows. “Why buddy? For ignoring me huuhh, it’s no problem I understand your reason now" Charlie said while eyeing cas’s belly

"How do you know him Dr.Bradbury, friends??" Dean asked surprisingly seeing them both interacting with each other. Dr.Bradbury was red headed pediatrician with colorful personality. He always loved her fashion sense,now she was wearing Lord of the rings shirt and cool red pants beneath her lab coat; she was the only one in the whole damn hospital having the guts to wear something cool instead of boring scrubs. Crowley never questioned her dressing habits because he didn’t want to lose his best pediatrician and she never took crap from anyone not even from Crowley.

"Yeah he’s my bestie who has gone MIA since two weeks, I’ve been trying to contact him and he doesn’t reply but now I understand why he has been like that." Charlie replied while scrutinizing castiel worriedly who was eyeing her back, thousands of emotions pouring from his eyes "You know cassie I was planning to drag your ass out of hiding today but luckily I’ve found you here. I deserve full story about how the hell bastard knocked you up and how you end up here with dean who BTW is the best doctor we got here, you’re in good hands"

Charlie appreciated him and Dean fidgeted uncomfortably. "Thank you Dr.Bradbury! I appreciate your views about me" dean chuckled and combed his hand through his hair to hide his embarrassment at the compliment. He was never good at receiving complements "and hmm you are also best here, I’ve seen how you handle kids: spectacular job you’re doing here."

"Thanks Adonis" Charlie chuckled and dean looked at her sharply body language screaming ‘ _ **what**_?’ Charlie arched an eyebrow and gave him a once-over whistling and then all were laughing at charlie’s comment, dean saw castiel also had a little smile on his lips which also made him smile. Charlie went on " but enough with the pleasantries you can call me Charlie, _**dean**_?" Charlie smirked

"Ok _**Charlie**_ , so I am gonna leave you guys alone for five minutes to talk it out and will get a room ready for cas, I am going to admit him till tomorrow" Dean instructed and turned to leave them "Dr.winchester?" cas’s meek voice stopped him and he turned back seeing cas’s wide blue eyes, it was like whole ocean was embedded in these orbs "yeah buddy?" dean asked

"I don’t want to be here I want to go home to process everything. I promise I’ll eat and follow your instructions" castiel pleaded, he didn’t want to stay at hospital where he’ll be examined again and again and maybe he would have to endure internal exam again and he wasn’t in any condition to see the baby one more time, he needed space. Charlie and Martha were both objecting his decision but he was having none of it and he begged dean again and again to let him go home.

"Cas you should be here for one more day" dean thought for a moment nevertheless continued "but you are resilient so I think I will let you go now however you should be here next week for 3 month checkup and remember proper healthy meal and few days of rest is necessary for you and baby’s health also and if your …"

"Baby? Don’t you want an abortion cassie?" Charlie interrupted nosily when Dean instructed castiel strictly to have healthy meals 3 times a day.

She suspiciously asked about his decision and castiel declined motioning his head towards dean who looked at castiel sympathetically and began explaining "Charlie I can’t do an abortion your friend is not in any condition to go through D&C so he has to carry this baby" castiel sighed in annoyance while Charlie ‘ _ohed_ ’ sadly and dean carried on "so guys let’s get this straight we have to discuss the treatment plan and other important matters" they all huddled around cas’s bed "Castiel the most important thing for you is to start taking prenatal vitamins and Iron supplements daily. Prenatal vitamins usually contain iron and folic acid. Taking a prenatal vitamin once a day is an easy way to get essential vitamins and minerals for sufficient red blood cell production. Iron supplements will also help along prenatal meds. For your low RBC, you will have Iron supplements and also try to eat iron rich food. Progesterone injections will be administered weekly to balance your hormones starting from today. Take as much water as you can to prevent dehydration and last but not least your high blood pressure, I’ll keep an eye on your BP and will prescribe you meds if necessary. If it’s the case of hypertension than I suggest you come in more often and try not to do anything physically strenuous, work and normal activities are fine. Complete Bed rest will be recommended if you have hypertension because it increases the rate of premature birth." Dean explained the medication and suggestions to improve castiel’s health in clear tone and for the next part dean’s face was little pink

"And ahmm That also means sexual activities should be limited between you and your husband for some time because your hormone balance is already disrupted and this can cause additional problems thus putting your and baby’s health at risk" castiel and dean were blushing red while talking about sex but castiel was joyful about intercourse thing but rather alarmed at the mention of tons of medicines and shots.

"Cassie that’s a lot of issues, surely its dick’s baby causing problems from start" Charlie intervened resentfully and made poor attempt to divert the attention from sex talk. "Yeah it’s a lot of meds but for its all for his health and baby’s too, Charlie and Martha please try to be positive about pregnancy ok?? He doesn’t need to be reminded again and again that baby’s a monster _bla bla_ or about abortion, he needs calm and rest" dean said glaring at Charlie who glared back while Martha nodded appreciatively at dean.

"Dean you don’t know anything about cassie so please don’t try to be so smart huhh, he has enough crap from his husband which is enough to give him negative feelings so we don’t have to pile up more, you think we’re bad guys here?" Charlie snarled at dean who retorted back sarcastically "Yeah enough crap from husband? I get it but what you guys were doing to unload this crap till now huhh? Nothing yeah so please you don’t have to give me crap about it" castiel and Martha were staring at them dumbfolded and then castiel couldn’t hold back his anger.

"Shutup you all! I am right here so you don’t have to talk about me like I don’t exist, am not dumb okay. Doc I’ll take all the crap you’ve prescribed and char please don’t fight with your colleague over me it’s stupid" Cas said in a stubborn voice, his tone unwavering and dean appreciated castiel for standing up for himself but could sense ‘ _but_ ’ coming

" _ **But**_ doc I really can’t promise anything about changing my mind about the baby or keeping calm with my husband hovering over me and pawing at my belly at every chance he gets."

"Good castiel atleast you’ll try, I’ll get your husband off your back by telling him not to bother you or engage in any sexual activity as it is off the table for some time and you need space. I’ll make good cover story" dean said in serious tone "and I was serious about helping you guys, my brother would surely help us as he’s a lawyer however for this you guys need to come and meet me at bar on weekend so we can discuss the situation about roman dick so if you trust me you’ll provide the whole story about how man like you ended up with that dick" dean said in assuring and convincing tone so the family could discuss the issue freely and openly.

"Now last things your final blood pressure reading and injection, you ready" castiel nodded and told dean to be quick as he wanted to be done with exam and get over it. Dr.winchester wrapped the cuff around his arm again and squeezed the cuff, stethoscope was placed against his arm and after final reading he unwrapped the cuff and sighed "Blood Pressure has dropped lil bit but not satisfying enough so you should take it easy till next appointment."

For injection castiel held out his arm and dean shook his head ‘no’ telling him injection will be more effective in hip area and then castiel was blushing furiously "Hey no need to get embarrassed, I’ll be gentle and proficient" Dean assured gently and ushered the girls out of room after cas’s consent because he didn’t want to show his naked ass to everybody now.

"Lie down on your side cas" dean instructed and draped the sheet over his body and pulled up his gown to expose only his hip area where injection would be administered. Castiel thanked God for privacy but he couldn’t help himself but burry his face in pillow hiding his embarrassment while Dean wiped the site with alcohol "You’ll feel a little pinch so try to relax ok" dean soothed him and injected the needle into the muscle, slowly pushing the plunger all the way to inject the medication. "Ahh done" Dean said after pulling out the needle and discarding it in trash can.

"This’ll help the body to absorb the medicine" dean explained while massaging medicated area gently for thirty seconds and pulled up the sheets after arranging his gown. Castiel was now trusting Dean to some extent.

"All done, you can change into your clothes now, and sorry I think I’ve tortured you enough for today" dean looked at castiel smiling quietly and in return he got blushing face and smiling blue eyes.

"No problem doc this torture is nothing as compared to what I’ve been through" castiel smirked trying to act nonchalant but dean could look right through his act. Dean tried to console his patient but his phone rang bringing him out of his of thoughts, dean picked up the phone and cas went to the changing room to change the gown in usual clothes. Once he was fully clothed he got out and heard dean talking to someone on phone

"Hey sam, you finally proposing Jess tonight? Yeah I’ll be there to back you up, congratulations Sammy" castiel could hear awe in dean’s voice but suddenly ‘ _ **Sam**_ ’ clicked some memory in his brain, then last name ‘ _ **Winchester**_ ’ connected all the dots. "Ok bye Sammy I’ll talk to you tonight" dean bid goodbye after seeing castiel all dressed up and observing him like he remembered something.

"Sam Winchester? You are brother of shaggy haired sam, Guy who raised him and drives ‘67 impala" castiel asked tilting his head.

"Ahmm yeah, how do you know?" Dean’s eyes were wide astonished "I met him in library; he was really cool we clicked right away, so you are the infamous dean Winchester?" castiel inquired amusingly

"Yeah man you got it right" dean winked and trailed off in a chuckle "You know all about me huhh but I don’t know a jack about you"

"You will know the jack about me but I am not easily approachable or easy to crack." Castiel snorted and was being sassy, a little smirk curling his lips. Dean enjoyed this side of his patient. Martha entered in room after a moment and motioned castiel to get ready so they could head back home

"Thankyou Dean for everything, I should get going" castiel was being grateful and dean was beaming after hearing cas calling him ‘ _ **dean**_ ’ Dean gave him a weak smile patting cas’s shoulder affectionately.

"Take care man, I‘ll see you next week and cas?" Dean called out his name the moment he was out of door "Hmm" castiel turned back

"Do you want to make an appointment with Dr.benny, our therapist?" dean asked squinting "No I’ll be alright" Castiel silently replied and was out of door, Dean did-absolutely-not check out his ass in those black fitting pants.

Castiel was quite thankfully that the appointment was over but he would surely miss his doctor’s warm face. He made obstetrics appointment at the hospital for the next week and filled his prescription. However Dr.winchester wanted him to get his blood pressure checked tomorrow. Castiel was trying hard to wrap his head around the fact that there would be no abortion but he would have to work hard to get through this pregnancy. Martha clutched his shoulder and gave him words of encouragement. On the way to home, castiel couldn’t shake his thoughts of dean, the optimism dean gave him, hope that was glowing in his chest that he would be free someday and dick’s days will be over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is your update hope you enjoy it. Sorry guys I am late as I am looking for a job but no luck thus far:/ This is unbeta'd so all the mistakes belong to me. 
> 
> Thankyou for liking my story this far. More Comments and Kudos would be appreciated  
> Dialogues in Italics are thoughts of characters or to make the dialogue dense.

_There's a pain it does ripple_

_Through my frame makes me lame_

_There's a thorn in my side_

_It's the shape it's the prize_

_Of you and me ever changing_

_Moving on now moving fast_

_And this touch must be wanting_

_Must become free to act_

_But I mean jape to tell you_

_That I love you and never rash_

_And I bled everyday now_

_For a year for a year_

**In this Shirt………………….The Irrepressibles**

 

_**CASTIEL** _

Once they arrived home castiel was lightheaded to see his whole family Naomi, hael, Michael, his dad and dick were dining and chatting happily. Naomi and Zachariah were looking nauseatingly happy and when they saw him they gathered around him, congratulating him, hovering over him and hugging him. Naomi was looking at him with what __? _proud stare._

“Congratulations castiel, you are making our family honoured you can’t imagine how happy this news has make us" Naomi declared warmly __ castiel rolled his eyes but before he could go to his room to relieve himself from trauma his family always brought, dick grabbed him from waist and forced his lips on cas’s who quickly turned his face away__ dick ignored it and spoke "Hey sweetheart how was the appointment, Dr.winchester told me that he was going to admit you so why you are here" dick asked suspiciously as if castiel was hiding something _ castiel didn’t answer so Martha piped in to get him out of the stupid incorrigible interrogations.

"Sir Dr.Winchester cleared him to go home so he could focus solely on gaining weight and rest" castiel was getting impatient _ his feet jiggling_ eyes darting from left to right, dick eyed him confusedly and said "Okay lets head to the table and have lunch my husband obviously needs some food and R&R" dick placed his hand on cas’s lower back to steer him towards table_ cas glanced at Martha pleadingly to not make him eat with these sick fucks.

"Sir Roman, castiel just had an injection and stressful day he should be resting in his room. I’ll bring his lunch to his room." dick glanced at castiel who feigned yawn and nodded his head at Martha who took cas’s arm to help him towards bedroom, they halted seeing Michael was standing in way so they couldn't get through the door.

"What’s the problem Mike, you are standing in way like you want to eat me up, let us get in. I won’t tolerate this bullying in my house" castiel said narrowing his lips- his voice sounded like gravel causing shivers down Martha’s body. "Hey brother mood swings huh?" Michael’s icy blue eyes were cold like steel, voice so low that it sounded threatening. Castiel and Michael looked alike with same dark hair, gorgeous features and almost same height but their eyes spoke volumes about their personalities , mike’s were light blue or like steel blue holding no emotion but _hate_ whereas castiel’s were blue like ocean and clouds spreading **warmth**.

Martha looked at both and interjected "Michael sir, please let us get through _ there’s no need to throw glares at each other castiel is already tired, we don’t want to cause any unnecessary problem to him" Martha tried to calm them both but Michael was more of a big ass that didn’t budge.

"You heard her step aside **Michael** " castiel said in warning tone staring so deep that Michael stuttered "Hey easy easy, Baby bro I just came to pass on my congrats_ I’m gonna be an uncle wow." Michael smirked and castiel elbowed hard at him and went in the room with Martha in tow__ mike barged inside the room with them and mocked "Aww lil cassie is all grown up. You know I can’t believe that you let yourself knocked up by _Dick_. Where’s the castiel who would fight tooth and nail with his husband so he wouldn’t end up pregnant ahmm but your condition completely shows that you were _**SLUT**_ " Michael satirise cas who closed his eyes taking calming breaths "Shut up Michael" Martha warned and pushed him out of the room while he chuckled mockingly "our family whore got knocked up"

"Shut up assbutt" cas’s head spun, he snarled and slapped mike across the face, The chuckle of his brother taken back as cas slapped him hard, Michael was completely stunned when cas simply wiped his hands on mike’s jacket and pushed him hard out of the room _ass falling on carpet. Martha made cas sit on the bed, took off his shoes, shirt and started rubbing his back soothingly while mumbling _‘Deep breaths hon’_

"Do you want to change your jeans in sweats sweetie? It’ll be more comfortable" Martha laced her fingers with cas and gave him a sure squeeze.

"I’ll do it Mary sorry I am such a burden to you always puttin’ you in difficult situations while hiding cowardly__" Martha put her fingers on his lips shushing him "No boy you’ll never be a burden" Castiel sighed and spoke "Really mary thank you for everything, you are a more of mother to me then Naomi could ever be" cas’s eyes were misty and Martha hugged him tight "I’ve told you boy you are like a son to me and that’ll never change. I’ll bring some lunch you get change in some comfortable clothes" Martha went to kitchen to make him something to eat. Castiel went to washroom and took off his clothes, he was jus changing the shirt when his eyes caught his reflection in mirror __ he saw his belly which was a little pudgy now__ his overall body was lean and thin but his belly was little round and jutting out. The sight made him horrified and he quickly put on clothes and rushed to bed. Martha came in room with a tray containing fried chicken, fried rice, fruit salad and orange juice. "Mary it’s too much I can’t eat this much" castiel said in heavy voice gulping nervously bcz he hadn’t eaten much since finding out about pregnancy, now eating felt like difficult task.

"Nonsense you heard what doctor said **_Healthy_** meal so try it. I’ll be in the kitchen to do the dishes you call me when you are done no excuses okay" castiel nodded and started eating rice they tasted good and weren’t causing him any nausea. He was halfway through food when his husband came in carrying SUSHI in the plate__ the smell of raw fish entered his nose, his stomach felt queasy and he croaked, “I feel sick.” And in the flash he started puking all what was in his belly on the carpet, he was on the verge of tears but he pushed them back not wanting to cry again. Dick was again mumbling nonsense while his puking session was going on "Common lets head to bed, it’s okay our baby is jus trying to make its presence known but you could have been more careful, ruining the carpet already" dick sighed and continued "I’ll let it slide now but be responsible and careful from now on washroom is just two feet away"

"Shut up you dick always talking about baby, it was your stupid sushi that triggered nausea and made me throw up on carpet" castiel exclaimed but in answer his head was yanked back roughly by dick who grabbed fistful of his hair and glowered, castiel resisted__ feeling sick being touched by the guy who got him into this situation and now is being an abusive asshole because he can’t stand truth. He spat on dick’s face and dick roared "What’s with you and the attitude huhh why don’t you drop this act now __ you are pregnant with MY baby meaning You are under my thumb now you can’t escape so what you can do is go to bed and eat. I’ll ask Martha to bring more" dick shoved him towards bedroom and left the room quickly, cas was relieved that he was left alone. Castiel was getting depressed again that he will die because of constant abuse, few hours here and he fought with two people__ _what a way to bring his blood pressure down_ he rolled his eyes.

Martha brought him more to eat which he shoved down his throat quickly and lid in bed to get some sleep. "Castiel I have something to say, if you want to survive and get free you fight, in these months don’t argue__ please baby just stay quiet and try to put up a façade for your health, I told you dean would help us and he will__ but what will that help do if you are on death bed or have a stroke, if you have to be lovey dovey with dick do it you know what I am saying" castiel nodded because sex was not gonna happen but he would have to bear kissing and hugging, Martha kissed his forehead and left the room closing the door gently. Castiel cried himself to sleep.

Martha woke him up to give him meds which he took grunting at the size of iron supplements. He got out of bed and went to the living room seeing his mother was sitting there; she took his arm gently and escorted him to the couch beside her. She gingerly placed ginger ale and saltine crackers in his lap "For the nauseous tum, these are best for nausea as I heard you are nauseous all the time so I thought ale and crackers are best for bouts of vomit you are experiencing, you know when I was pregnant with you I had the same problem and these things were best to keep it under control oohh good old times cassie you were our angel."

"Thankyou mother" cas can’t help but roll his eyes at his mother’s words, it’s too surreal he couldn’t believe that this was happening, his mom having some civil conversation with him _**impossible**_. Naomi pursed her lips, her whole face scrunches and transforms into a bitter shape “Honey, I think you are not happy with pregnancy and I fear that you would do something stupid given the nature of your selfish behaviour." cas’s eyes bugged out he couldn’t believe how cruel his mother was and how she could change in seconds, he desperately wanted to claw her demonic face but held back knowing it wouldn’t cause him any good but will be additional burden probably costing him another visit to hospital, He also acted upon Martha’s advice. Castiel stayed glued to couch and mumbled ‘Bitch’ which his mother probably didn’t hear as she continued "Would you kill a child, castiel? the baby that is growing inside you nourishing from you depending upon you __ it has a right to live as much as you or any another person "

Suddenly he was terror-stricken with the words ringing in his ears and his arm suddenly felt heavy and started to hurt, without giving any glance at his mother he fled to the room, he could really feel his blood pressure rising, fear was engulfing him when his BP started rising_ he bolted towards the washroom took out his medicine box and took Labetalol to control his blood pressure and sighed feeling somewhat calm and afterwards he was in La La land again. Sleep never came easy as it was marred with horrifying dreams about _Balthazar_ , he dreamt of his loved ones getting killed with dick standing beside them hands coated with blood and holding knife.

Following morning, he woke up with the repetitive kisses behind his ear. He snuggled deeper into the pillow, he wasn’t fully conscious to comprehend what was happening, medicines were making him sleepy. All hell broke loose when hand started roaming up and down his body and other hand was underneath his shirt sliding up and down on his belly.

Castiel’s body tensed on its own accord the moment he felt dick’s palm cupped his middle. "Your belly’s curving outward baby isn’t it awesome." Cas now jumped out of bed ten feet away from his husband, "You know you can’t fuck me now, didn’t doctor tell you fucking is off the table, I am already not feeling well and you getting your rocks off by fulfilling your pregnancy kink isn’t helping your baby or me" cas exclaimed

"Hey I wasn’t gonna fuck you, my baby needed attention which it wasn’t getting from you" Dick explained the obvious fact in annoyed tone while castiel scoffed. He snatched towel and change of clothes from the basket and went to take shower, his moodiness didn’t go unnoticed by his husband “Christ husband, I think the solution of your bitchiness all the time could be a simple fuck.”

"Shut up and Go ask martha to make me a breakfast" cas shouted from washroom so he could have some time away from his husband. His mood wasn’t getting any better from constant abuse, he was getting over emotional and more tired day by day but he knew running would help to calm his nerves, running was always his thing. He quickly changed into his tracksuit, took his water bottle and iPhone with him.

"Where you going?" Dick asked in calculating tone seeing castiel in running shorts and he replied "for the run to blow some steam off"

"No you can’t go for running in this condition; I am not allowing it" castiel sags on the couch after hearing dick’s order__ hiding his face in his hands to control his havoc of emotions "can I get the permission from Dr.Winchester, you know I am not in right place right now I think running will help me to calm my mind"

"Ok but I will talk him to personally first then you will quench your concerns, ok?" Dick inquired wile tying his shoes, he was getting ready for work. Castiel dialed dean’s number which was picked up after two or three bells.

" _Hello_?" dean asked in groggy voice, it was clear he just woke up he__ cas opened his mouth to reply when his phone was taken from his hands and just like this dick was a boss "Hi its roman dick, Sorry to call you this early but its something"

"It’s no problem, is Mr. Novak okay?" In this groggy state dean knew how  to address castiel.

"Yeah he’s okay, hmm he wants to go for a run and I think it’s not good for a baby already he has health issues but he is adamant that running will calm him but I think otherwise so what do you say?" Dean was restraining himself not to cut that dick off

"Hey it’s okay If he thinks running will calm him then let him run but he should take it easy like he could do morning walk instead of running and it would help him to lower his blood pressure getting more blood for the **_baby_** " Dean tried to put emphasis on word baby because dick cared about baby only obviously.

"Ok thank you, you talk to him to get through his thick skull that walk would help him more than running and should we get his blood pressure checked?" dick asked faking concern.

"It would be good if you check his blood pressure daily and jot it down and bring it to me next week" dean suggested, roman nodded his head and passed the phone to castiel and whispered in his ear "Listen to him and act upon it, there is another life on stake not only your’s, Martha would be here ask her to make you healthy breakfast" dick said eyeing his stomach and castiel just nodded. Dick grabbed his briefcase and was out of the house in seconds.

"Hi Dr.Winchester, how are you and Sam?" Castiel asked whispering

"We’re fine, I should be asking you this huh and no dean?"

"Ahmm ears everywhere" castiel whispered remembering someone was watching his every move and his ignorance couldn’t cause another death, he would die before this happened again, He went to his room casually because his room was soundproof and he was thankful for that blessing.

"Yeah I get it __ authoritative husband and crap so how ya doing, are you really fine and don’t lie about something serious as your health" dean asked worriedly and castiel could sense the underlying doctor tone, he rolled his eyes playfully at the concern in his doctor’s voice.

"I am good doc, as good as I can be given my condition, so can I go for run?” cas asked excitedly knowing his plea wouldn’t be unheard.

"Yeah you can but no running, I would recommend light jogging or walking and keep it light, don’t overdo it okay? Are you taking meds on time?" Dean again sounded more doctor than his friend this time.

"Yeah I am eating healthy and taking my meds, no worries doc take iit easy" cas said subconsciously rubbing at the back of his neck

"Ok ok sorry Mr.annoyed, can you meet me at roadhouse bar on Friday?" Dean asked in solemn voice and castiel’s mind went to the conversation in hospital about dean and sam helping him.

"Yeah I’ll be there ok bye" castiel ended the call and sighed thankfully that dean does care about hhim enough to do something meaningful.

* * *

 

_**DEAN** _

After completing an appointment dean made notes in cas’s file and emailed cas’s stats and his recommendations to Roman Dick. The door opened and Charlie walked in squinting at him__ he tilted his head in ‘ _what_ ’ manner and Charlie said "I saw you looking at castiel like you really give a crap and you should, if you do anything to hurt him I’ll tear out your heart" dean shivered at Charlie’s threat, she was like a fireball that could burn everything in seconds but at the same time hell of a protective over her loved ones. Dean admired that about her.

"Easy tigress, I do not mean any harm to him_ umm I know his life is hard enough I promise I’ll care for him and try my best to get him out of this shitty situation" dean promised sincerely and Charlie nodded "Good Adonis" Charlie’s mocked saluted him and walked out of door as her pager went off.

Dean gained Crowley’s approval to see other patients also so he could get through his shift without sitting idle, after completing his appointments he headed towards home. His whole ride was filled with thoughts of sad blue eyes and deep voice, he couldn’t understand why cas mattered so much to him in such a short time __ maybe bcz his life was more hellish than dean’s. He felt bad for denying castiel an abortion but he couldn’t do it__ not because his boss ordered him not to do anything foolish but due to castiel health issues which were restraining him from taking the abortion step.

Dean entered in apartment and heaved a sigh seeing his beautiful homey apartment. Sam had called to inform that he would propose jess tonight so dean should be there with him to support him and calm his nerves, dean was also advised to suit up for special moment and dean groaned__ he didn’t like these monkey suits but he would suit up for his brother. Dean showered and changed into white shirt with navy suit, he was in mood for **_blue_ ** tonight. Not for the blue eyed beauty well may be _kill him_ , dean grumbled.

While driving to hotel dean couldn’t hold his excitement because his lil brother was getting engaged, jess would be an official member of Winchester family now and dean was beaming with pride already. Beside excitement, some type of jealous feeling was also rearing his head as he drove, he'd been the one there for Sam throughout his whole life since Sam was baby now he has jess __ dean always knew Sam would get settled with girl like jess and bring lil Winchesters in the world before him but he was more worried that Sam wouldn't need Dean anymore just like his dad didn’t need dean bcz john always saw him as a man who would always deliver babies and live his life by poking his nose in his brother’s personal life or getting fucked by some alley john’s.

Dean for a moment tried to picture himself happy and his mind created an image of cas with his wide blue eyes smiling at him and placing his head in his lap, a little boy a replica of cas hanging by dean’s neck__ he was pulled out of his daydreaming’s when a car honked behind him and Dean pushed all his thoughts away and parked in the hotel parking lot. Today was about having a good time and enjoying his brother’s happiness, not sulking for his midlife crisis.

 

Dean went in and saw his brother and jess talking quietly_ both were looking stunning, dean headed towards them and hugged them both __ squeezing jess too tight and kissed her forehead, jess stared at him confusingly like ‘are you okay?’ and dean nodded.

"You look pretty brother" jess remarked eyeing him and dean huffed "pretty?? no I am gorgeous, handsome."

"Jess he’s adorable, isn’t he?" Sam piped in chuckling and winking at dean who buried his face in his hands in embarrassment and Sam laughed. Dean punched him in shoulder playfully. "So dean anything exciting in your life" jess asked eyes twinkling with excitement

"Umm no" jess cocked her head in _‘you lying from me?’_ gesture "ahmm maybe__ he’s a friend and my patient Castiel Novak" dean added and Sam furrowed his eyebrows "Castiel, as in dorky guy with dark hair, blue eyes?? Dean nodded "Yeah Sammy that___"

"Why he is your patient? Is he carrier and pregnant dean? Or there’s something else" Sam interjected

"Slow down buddy yeah he’s my patient because he’s pregnant, he’s in difficult situation married to an asshole but we’ll discuss it tomorrow lets have dinner and enjoy this moment."

They ordered steak and wine and when they were done a soft music started playing and lights were dimmed creating orange glow, there were flowers everywhere in the hotel, jess looked around the room confusedly and dean snickered. When jess looked down she saw Sam was on his knee and jess’s mouth hung open "Jess Will You Marry Me”. Sam was looking at jess with love and admiration; jess was blinking to hold back tears that were threatening to spill as her boyfriend dropped to one knee in front of him.

"Jess baby I know you didn’t see it coming but it’s true, I want to spend the rest of my life with you by loving and cherishing you. The day I collided with you on the street was the best day of my life. I’d never seen anyone as beautiful as you. So, I knew from start it’s going to be you, you were always there even in my dark times, I want to spend the rest of my life with you_ I love dreaming with you because you understand me as nobody would ever understand. Now, I want us to start our lives as a couple I want to marry you, jess. Start a family of our own. I love you more than anything in this world and I always will. So, will you marry me?" Sam opened the ring box and held it out. Jess was shaking so bad as the tears began to spill. She nodded “Yes sammy, I’ll marry you!” Sam slipped ring on her finger and kissed her hands, everyone started cheering and clapping. Jess grabbed Sam and hugged him tight. Sam kissed her on forehead and there were tears streaming down everyone’s face including dean.


End file.
